The Problem With 'Love'
by Kingdoms Memories
Summary: Sora, a 16 year old with endless energy, takes a job for the first time. The problem is, poor Sora is innocent and Cute. His Coworkers are Gay and horny. What’s a guy to do in a gays world? SXR
1. Of Oranges and Cloud's

**_Summery: _**Sora, a 16 year old with endless energy, takes a job for the first time. The only problem is poor Sora is innocent and Cute. His Co-workers are Gay and horny. What's a boy to do in a gays world? Simple. Fall in love with your best friend.

_**AN:** Hey, okay so this is, my very 1st KH story. Hopefully full of sarcastic comments, humor, and la-di-dah. To your liking XD. Basically, this fic is just an excuse for me to get some angst in and show off my writing skills, if that makes any sense. I also swore I'd never write a 'Punk/Prep' falling in love fic, but look where I am; However, I had to, because the idea was too good to resist. _

_Okay so the pairings are Sora/Riku, Leon/Cloud. Many more characters to come, but none without meaning! XD. Enjoy it, love it, worship it. Please leave comments. If I get good feedback, I'll continue. If not, I'll take this down, I guess? _

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hah! I laugh at you…if I owned KH I would make Riku, Sora, Cloud, and Leon do dirty things together in a kinky sex shop…oh wait. I can make them do it…and the kinky sex shop? In my story! Yay!

* * *

"_The Problem…Yes…Problem…What was the problem? Hmmm…Oh right love… _

_The problem with love is…Awww who am I kidding I'm no poet." –_Sora Harada 

**_Chapter 1: Part one:Stinky head Cloud _**

**_SORA'S POV _**

-

-

"Oh Sora…I guarantee we'll find you a job. It shouldn't take that long."

I roll my eyes at him and turn back to staring out the passenger side window. I swear I've seen that exact same tree three times already…I grin devilishly as I picture that stupid tree burning. But then again, if the tree burned down where would all the bunnies live? They wouldn't have any home…a tree home at least. It would be fun to live in a tree…I guess. Not that I have any intentions of moving into a tree, it's just that……neverind.

Glancing down I smile at the king-sized Butterfingers resting comfortably in my lap; Its wrapper slightly pealed and a huge chunk missing. Bits and pieces of it, crumbs, are scattered on my lap…Mmmm sugar. Sugar is my friend. Damn you sugar! That's what's wrong with me…I know Cloud never should have given me sugar in the first place I'm to hyper! You'd think he'd know better than to…oh wait…I was the one who whined and complained about it until I'd gotten it…I smiled evilly…Heh…It serves him right, making me so bored and all.

Stupid Cloud and his stupid boredom-ness. Sometimes he just seems to suck all the fun out of things. Evil…stupid…boring…life sucking Cloud…What a Stinky head……Wait…What?

"So why won't you tell me where we're going?" I ask turning to gaze up at my elder brother, Cloud Harada.

"I already told you…it's a _surprise_." He said straining his voice.

Cloud was never one to spring surprises on anyone, especially me his oh so loving brother, so when he'd said it was supposed to be a surprise, I didn't quite know, or rather didn't care, why he would want to start showering me with surprises. It isn't my birthday is it? No I'm pretty sure it isn't.

Two weeks to go till that...finally...

…Seventeen.

Most people would give up trying to help their younger brother find a job after having been told countless times that said younger brother didn't meet their criteria…and heavens do I ever _not_ meet their criteria! I haven't worked a day in my pathetically boring life, that's partly why Cloud is calling this next job interview his last hope, something about he knows they'll hire me. Any ways, it's the friggin weekend! If anything exciting were to happen, in my aforementioned life, it would be on the weekend!

You would think that our mother would respect that, but then that's just like me to say I'd want to waist half my weekend trying to find a job? Certainly not. Mom's the reason I'm job-hunting in the first place…something about how I need to learn responsibility. She's shoving it down my throat too, it's not 'Sora dear can you please go see if you can find a job', its 'Sora get a friggin job.' Forget Cloud being a Stinky head…my mom is the mother of all Stinky heads. Heh…that's funny…get it? Cloud. Stinky head. And Mom's his mom so she's the mother of Stinky heads…you get it? No? Damn.

Glancing down at my watch, I count the hours I've already spent looking for a job. Yes, that's right, hours. Not minutes, not seconds…hours. It's horrible. Horrible I say! It's like some quack Children's show…the kind with singing ducks and laughing bumblebees. I shudder at the thought.

Sighing, I count off the antagonizing hours slowly. I start to pout after I get to 5 and a half. Isn't that lovely? I'll have to remember to tell Cloud to call the coroner to come and pronounce me dead when I die of boredom. That's a great Idea. I turn to tell Cloud my great idea but stop as he turns to me ready to speak.

"Where we're going you might want to put on my black hoodie. It's safety reasons only Sora. These people don't know you yet, they might jump you if you walk in there looking like you do."

At this I look down at my clothes…I can't help it if the only thing mom buys me are kakis and bloody golfer T's…I think it was dress code at my school...Hell if I know, I wear it every day...of course now that I've graduated early I could probably do with a change in attire. At least Cloud let me borrow some of his blue jeans. His skater fag blue jeans. You know the really, really tight kind that show off your ass real fine? Yep. They're as uncomfortable as a cactus. I guess they don't match the golfer shirt I'm wearing so…

"Well. Put it on." He motions to the backseat where his oh so beloved Korn hoodie lies. God have mercy! I absolutely adore Clouds style of Clothing. He's so Punk! I take it back. Cloud's not a stinky head. He's so cool. No he's better than cool, he's awesome! And he's all mine.

Leon kinda sorta owns him to I guess. They kinda sorta…um…I blush just thinking about it. I guess it would be easier to describe their past rather than their uh…well you see Cloud is gay, a Homo, Fag…Skater fag. You get the picture, and Leon is his er…Lover. The only way to describe Leon is with one word. Leather. Leather everything, hell you wouldn't find Leon wearing anything but leather. Whether it be fully clothed in leather or just a leather chocker or bracelet thing. I don't see how he can stand it. Leather is so frickin' squeaky! I hate its perpetual squeakiness. If it wasn't for the sound I'd wear it, but it's just to annoying for my poor mind.

I look over at Cloud.

Not many people know he's gay. Just me and his close friends. Like Vincent or Reno…Hell Mom and Dad don't even know he's gay. Cloud generates straight guy vibes…god knows how he met Leon. And his friends… Vincent's straight guy radar must have been off because, as far as I can tell, his ass is as straight as a ruler. But Reno…he's Bi, which is kinda cool I guess. He hits on Vincent a lot...that's kinda interesting.

I think you should pick a gender and stick with it! It's not like it's that hard to choose! Do you enjoy Fucking Asses or Vaginas? Me personally? I'll never tell, it's like the time when…Wait…did Cloud just say that they might jump me when I go in the place (**A/N** See clouds dialogue if confused)…**Holy**…

"Cloud?" I grip the seat as my eyes widen.

"What is it now Sora?" He sounds kinda annoyed…I wonder who annoyed him?

"They're gonna jump me!"

Cloud slams on the brakes, causing me to fly forward, and looks at me in a quizzical tone of voice…or is it a quizzical look in the tone that is a voice in…right…Cloud looks at me.

"What?" He asks.

"You said that they'd jump me because they don't know me yet because of how I look."

Cloud's eyes widen and he starts to chuckle. It's not very funny what ever he's chuckling about. Nothing is funny when it comes to my safety. Nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G.

"Hey! It's not funny. It's just a question." I pout and cross my arms.

"Y-you do realize that I said that over four minutes ago right?"

Yea you big dufus I do I…wait…Four Minutes ago…Oh. In that case… "So? I don't want to die Cloud. Where are we going…"

He shakes his head and closes his eyes, a smile still on his lips. "You'll see Sora. And don't worry. I'll take care of you. They know me…and kinda know you. It's just the customers I'm worried about. The people you'll be working with are great."

Twisting around in my seat I grab the Hoodie and turn back around to the front. Burring my hands inside I try to find the sleeves. Both hands go through and I lift it over my head. Damn who knew it took so long to describe the process of putting on clothes. Anyway, it goes over my head. As I pull down it…gets stuck.

I blink in surprise at first. What. The. Fuck?

I tug again. Nothing. "Cloud." I mumble through the fabric. "I think my hair is stuck."

"Oh God Sora…Can't you do anything by yourself?"

"No. Not really." I say in defeat. The truth is I really can do things by myself, but it's not like Im about to let Cloud know my weakness. He may be a good brother, but he's still my brother…My Stinky head Cloud…I'd be damned if Im going to let him know my weakness.

I can hear him sigh again. "Hold on…we're here…let me park the car." I can feel the car suddenly go in reverse.

We're here? Fuck this. I need to see where we are now! Fifteen minutes in a car takes its toll as I wrestle with the hoodie. Come on you dumb fuck! Come on! I pull this way and that. Ow!

"Cloud…" I pause. "I don't think, I _know_ my hair is stuck…please hurry. It really, really hurts."

"Oh Sora. Come on it's not _that_ bad quit complaining."

"How would you like _your_ hair to pulled out?" I can feel my bottom lip extend as I say this.

I was met with silence. Cloud was probably fantasizing the horrors his perfect hair could be subjected to, for the next thing I know he gently tugs my hair loose. I close my eyes as he pulls the fabric down around my thin creamy neck. I look up and see his face. His smiling, all knowing face. Blue meets blue and I am content.

"Better?" He asks me.

I nod.

"Good. Now come one we're here."

I turn to see where _here_ is.

No…not here…anywhere _but_ here! Kami help me I think I'm going to faint. What in the name of everything sacred is going on? Burning buildings torture destruction. Good God all mighty take me now lord take me now! I don't want to live! I feel like everything good in me has died. I feel withered and destroyed. Must stop looking...my brains being nullified. Argh! It hurts!

I shut my eyes to try and block out the oh so horrible sight. Anything having to do with a job is evil. Evil I say. _EVIL! _

Hey wait. Isn't that…yea it is. Heh. It's not that bad. I can survive this. I think.

Besides I think the Sugar is starting to wear off. That's good right?

WRONG!

I slowly open my eyes to look down at my lap. Picking up my Butterfingers bar I eat the last of it. Hell, now I'm ready for _anything……………………_I hope.

* * *

"_I think we're all too busy. No one really stops to think… _

_That's **'The problem'**. And I'm sure I'm not the only one that notices." –_Riku Kitara 

**_Chapter 1: Part 2:Good Morning Orange _**

**_RIKU'S POV _**

-

"Oranges."

Oranges? Why would I say Oranges you ask? Simple. Ever heard of Orange Juice? Ah. Now we're getting somewhere. Now…put that together with the word breakfast. That's right an Orange for Breakfast.

I stare up at my ceiling. It's an ugly off white color. If there were a name for that color I'd name it Toilet. You know how toilets have that weird orangey, yellowy, whiteish color scheme going on? Well that's kind of what it looks like. So yea.

I yawn and sit up fully intending to get out of bed in a civilized fashion. But did I ever say_ I'm_ civilized? Nope. I fall to the floor in a heap of blankets…back to the oranges.

Ok…So it's not the most interesting thing in the world. Right? I say so what? I have to eat something don't I?

It's not like I can afford anything other than the Oranges I steal off of my neighbor's tree. Sure I probably could afford generic brands or something, but hey, if you're gonna eat Lucky Charms you might as well eat lucky Charms not Captain Lucky Kangaroos.

My boss is to blame. Fucker doesn't pay me enough to afford anything other than generic…Generic Toast. Generic jelly. Generic Toilet Paper. You get the point right?

Anyway, he doesn't give me my full paycheck like normal people. Dumb-ass. Nope, he pays me in store merchandise. Half my paycheck goes to store merchandise!

Fucker.

You'd think he'd just be happy giving me my Two Fifty a week right? I mean I do have to pay rent to, right? Ah well, I can't complain. I like Hot Topic. I really do. Honest. I'm not lying.

Damn it all.

I guess it pays off. Come to think of it I do manage ok. It's not like my fridge isn't full…Yea, full of shit I probably don't need…Jell-O, Potato chips (yes I do put them in my fridge people), Candy out the yin-yang (from Halloween…fuckin old people still think Im a kid…sucks for them XD), and of course mans best friend…beer. Lots, and lots of it. I do manage to save a little extra money from time to time to buy whatever the hell I want.

Leon, my boss, lets us calmly walk around the store (translation RUN!) and pick out things we like…I think he takes like 75 bucks of our weekly paycheck…so I get like two-hundred something, which, when you think about it, isn't all that bad.

Rent here isn't that much so I'm in good shape, as long as I can pay for it. The only way I couldn't pay was if I lost my job…Speaking of which…Oh shit!

My eyes widen and I look up to the clock on my night stand (remember…Im still on the floor). It reads 8:45. I have to be to work at 9. I'm sooo screwed.

Jumping up I run for the shower and get in.

I hate mornings…I'm definitely not a morning person…nope I'm a night owl. Have been for the past few years. When ever I moved out of home that is. I love the night it's so…so…dark? No definitely not the right word. It's hard to explain it; I guess I like the feeling of the unknown…the night sure has plenty of that to go around.

Damn I think I'm rambling again.

Before I was any later for work, I turned the shower knob all the way left so that the water was only dripping (Mental note: remember to fix that). Flinging open the curtain I lunged out grabbing for the towel.

My hand seemed to get closer and closer…but then I took a horrible turn for the worst. My hand groped at the air as I felt weightless. Eyes widened…mouth opened. A girly scream emitted from my manly throat. Crap…I was falling.

"Ompf!" My poor nose came in contact with the cold hard floor. I screamed in agony as I rolled over and clutched the throbbing thing.

Some day in the future I'm going to look back on that moment and laugh. I hope. What's not funny about that anyway? I lay there with my knees draped over the side of the tub, feet inside butt on the ground outside. Rolling back and forth clutching my face. Funny, no?

"Shit man. I think I'm bleeding." I say to no one in particular. Standing up I make my way over to the medicine cabinet to look in the mirror. I sigh in relief, as there is no blood, thank god, and finish getting dressed.

I smile at my choice of clothes. Black leather pants and a tight dark blue muscle shirt. A few chains with silver crosses dangling rested on my belt loop, and matching silver cross earrings hung from my earlobe…Why they are pierced…You really don't want to know.

Brushing my silver hair out I reach for a rubber band to tie it back with so it rests at the nape of my neck…and I'm good to go! The only thing I'm missing are my……boots?

Opening the bathroom door, I scan my living room in search for the incredible disappearing one-man show, that is my boots.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**I know, I know…I HAVE NO LIFE! **

**Review…it makes me update faster! **

**Hey I think I did well for a four-hour writing spree. Heh. If you don't review I don't update. Who ever can guess where Sora is working for the rest of eternity gets a cookie…sorry Meg. You already know the answer so I'll shoot you if you say 'it'. Hello? Does any one want to Beta for me? **

And remember if any of you steal this…I'll rip out your insides and feed them to my imaginary friend. He's an elf…he likes to eat humans…Wait…uh oh…

**-Kingdoms Memories **

**_

* * *

_**


	2. Of Brothers and Beauty

_**AN:** This is so much fun! I love writing this; it allows me to be retarded for a reason._

**_Disclaimer:_** Me no own…so you no sue.

* * *

"_That's right. I'm not a poet, nor do I ever wish to become one…_

_I guess we all have a problem, expecially when it comes to love." –Sora Harada_

_**Chapter 2: Part 1:Silver Haired Beauty**_

_**SORA'S POV**_

-

You'd think that when someone goes for a job interview they'd be calm…right? Well I was far from cool and collected. I'd had sugar and my brain was going through some serious trauma.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asks leaning over the steering wheel. I turn my head from starring at the mall towards him. He looks at me with concerned eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"Alright…Are you _alright_? You kinda spaced out on me." He furrows his brows and attempts to smirk at the same time, all in all it turns out to be a pretty messed up face.

"I'm good." I turn back to the window. "Just to much sugar."

He sighs. He seems to be doing that a lot lately…I really would like to know who annoyed him. And with all this sighing I'm kind of getting concerned for his well-being. Is he forgetting how to speak? Will he only be able to sigh for the rest of his life?

" I told you that you didn't need it."

Look! Look he spoke! Cloud spoke! Stinky head actually did something other than sigh…It's a miracle! Wait a second…did he just say…Like hell I need sugar!

It was my turn to furrow my brows and sigh. Turning back to see him I blab. "You gave it to me!"

Cloud's eyes widen as he looks at me disbleleiving what I'd just said. A small snort accompanies it. "You're the one who threatened to burn off all my hair with the cars cigarette lighter if I didn't do it!"

I did?…Oh yea I guess I did. Silly me.

Funny…that small detail seemed to slip my mind…Hah, now that I _do_ remember it, the look on his face when I put the lighter up to his hair was priceless…Stinky head never saw it coming.

It reminds me of one of those action movies where someone (or something…you never know a serial killer might train a monkey to rob a bank) robs a bank or takes a hostage. I think I'm like the bad guy, no argument there, and Cloud is my hostage. The only difference is that instead of holding a deadly gun to his head, I get to hold a flame to his perfect hair…which either way will prompt the same reaction.

"Well." I tilt my head back so I can look at him over my nose. "That'll teach you not to care so much about your pretty boy hair so much."

Cloud smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh really now?"

Is it just me, or does he look like the cat that swallowed the canary? He's planning something isn't he? But what? That look can only mean something awfully bad, by that I mean planets exploding bad. Wait…does that mean that Cloud is going to blow up the planet. If only I could…

At that particular moment Cloud decided to strike.

Lunging forward all hundred somethin pounds of blonde girly gay man-ness comes flying at me to pin me to the car seat with a right arm. His Left arm finds it's way to my sides and begins to mercilessly tickle my poor innocent self.

"No! No! S-stop! Ah-ha! Please Cloud!"

Damn, he's found my weakness. I didn't even see it coming, of coarse that could have been because I was about to shit my pants because the world was going to explode but…He's sneaky, too sneaky. The sneaky bastard MUST die…or at least STOP!

"C-come on…CLOUD! I give! I give!"

And just like that he stops. Meanie. He retreats back to his side of the car and pulls the keys out, putting them in his pocket. Reaching out he pulls on the handle and pushes the door open.

"Coming?" He asks looking back at me.

I nod and scamper out of the car. Cloud gets out as well, closing the car door behind him.

Did I ever mention what kind of car Cloud owns? No? Well it's a black Z06 Corvette with pretty spinning red hubs and shinny black leather seats…and of course a brand new cigarette lighter…not that either of use it, I guess it just came with the car. Lucky for me hu?

I notice that Cloud has already started to walk to the mall entrance. I pull up the big sleeves on the Korn hoddie, grimace at the tight pants, and jog up to his side. Falling into step beside him I look up to him, seeing as he's a good 8 inches taller than me.

"Are we going where I think we're going?"

Without even looking down at me he answers, "I don't know. Where do you think we're going?"

I think for a moment. "Leon?"

Cloud smiles. "Bingo."

It is then that I get a wonderful idea. "He's not gonna eat me right?"

Cloud stops walking "What?"

"Leon…he wont e-"

"I heard that part…but why would he eat you?"

"Because…"I smile, happy that he took my bait. "Leon _eats _you."

Cloud blinks trying to comprehend what I've just said. Then his face reddens. "Sora! You pervert!"

I laugh and run ahead, sure of where I'm going. Cloud once brought me to meet Leon but I didn't exactly stay too long. I run down the walkway laughing my ass off. Why not call it the runway instead of a walkway? Oh well.

As I run I can hear Cloud yell for me to 'wait up'. Like Hell I'm gonna wait, I'm on a roll! I look back to see that Cloud has started to jog and is closing in fast. Damn!

"Sora, look out!" I hear him yell. I turn my head just in time to see a boy with silver hair bolt around the corner and slam into me.

My head is jerks backwards as his head collides with mine. A sickening crack rings through my ears and I fall backwards. The floor comes in contact with the back of my head and another crack sounds.

"Sora!" I can faintly hear my brother yell my name. He's closer now, real close. I open my eyes and look for him.

Slowly Cloud comes into focus. My head feels like shit. Cloud's face is full of concern as he kneels next to me. "Sora. Are you okay?" He reaches out to touch my head, I flinch away moaning when it hurts.

"I'm fine."

"You're bleeding!" Cloud freaks. He hates the sight of blood. I am? I bring my hand up and feel my forehead. Warm sticky liquid coats my fingers. Yep…I'm bleeding. I close my eyes and lay my hand back down.

"You!" I hear Cloud talking to the boy now. "This is your fault Riku! What the hell's your problem?"

Riku? Is that his name? I lift my throbbing body into a sitting position to get a better look at him. I catch myself from gasping. He's beautiful! Riku sits Indian style holding his nose with his leather-gloved hands and glaring at my brother.

"Go fuck yourself Cloud!" He growls from behind his hand. "I'm _not_ in the mood."

"Not in the mood! You ran my little brother over!"

Riku blinks in surprise. "Little brother?" He looks toward me.

My breath stops in my throat as the greenest eyes meet my blue ones. He's absolutely gorgeous! Shoulder length silver hair, lightly tanned skin, captivating eyes, Lord help me now I think I'm going to faint! And his clothes! Look at all the tight leather and chains!

My lips part and I try to speak, but I can't as the words are stuck in my throat. Oh gods this is embarrassing! I feel my cheeks heat up.

Riku is still staring at me. I hope he doesn't notice the blush. I swallow a big lump as he smirks. Oh crap he knows…I'm screwed.

"What the hell happened here?" Leon's voice booms as he walks from behind me. I turn my head to the side to see black leather pants and thick black boots come to stand. Looking up I meet Leon's gray eyes. They are hard and angry but quickly turn to concern when he sees the blood.

He bends down, brown hair falling over his shoulder, and reaches out to touch my forehead. "What happened?"

Cloud comes over to stand next to me and wraps an arm around Leon. "Riku ran him over babe."

Leon's eyes once again harden. Looking over at Riku I can see him visibly flinch. I smirk……Busted.

* * *

"_Everyone seems to be doing to much now a days. Way to busy for love._

_Why can't we just stop and smell the roses? Life's to short…Live a little" –_Riku Kitara

_**Chapter 2: Part 2:Little Brother Blues**_

_**RIKU'S POV**_

-

Huh…that's funny. I swear I remember putting my boots next to the couch when I got home last night.

Yea…I did, I was so busy watching TV I remember not wanting to move (even during the commercials, they can be quite entertaining.) so I put them…I stop, my face going pale…the only other reasonable explanation is…

…Sephiroth.

I sigh heavily, close my eyes, and grit my teeth. Bringing my hand to my face I pinch the bridge of my nose. I feel a big assed headache coming on. Damn, I really liked those boots too.

"Sephy!" I yell. Not at all happy. A faint shuffle is heard in the distance. "Come here boy!"

The shuffling soon turns to thumping as he comes from my room.

In an instant a mass of shaggy white hair and drooling tongue bounds around the doorframe. Sephiroth's big build comes to a stop in front of me only for a second before he hefts his body forward and stands on his hind legs. I brace myself as he rests his big front paws on my chest (his way of saying hello Im sure.) **(1)**

"Down boy. Down." I mutter. He complies falling back down to his normal 3-foot height.

"Alright Sephy…where'd you put them?" He tilts his head to the side, innocently barking his playful confusion.

"Don't you give me that crap...You know exactly what I'm talking about. Where did you hide my boots?"

Most people would think me crazy for talking to a dog. But know this, Sephy is _the_ smartest dog ever. Now his name leaves much to want for, especially when it's an entirely different story. You see, my brother, Sephiroth…I hate him. Plain and honest truth! So when he gave me a cute puppy with silver hair (just like him mind you. I swear it looked just like him…only more…dog?) for Christmas one year, I couldn't resist naming the dog Sephiroth out of spite…only now, I love the dog…and oddly enough still hate my brother.

Back to the dilemma at hand…my boots. Sephy always, and do I mean always takes and hides my things in some of the most unusual places. I once found my hairbrush in the fridge…how Sephy opened the door I'll never know. That's pretty much why I have the sneaking suspicion that he took the boots. Duh right?

"Come on Sephy," I lean down to pet him "I really need them for work. It's really important." I scratch his ear and earn a pleased whimper. "Please boy?"

Sephy barks and pads away to my (very small) second bedroom. It doesn't really look like a bedroom anymore. Since I'm the only human living here I don't really need 2 bedrooms right?

Well that's the brilliant principle I was living by when I bought one of those day beds (you know the kind that look like a sofa that you can pull out into a bed, just incase you have any unexpected guests.) and totally _borrowed_ a big TV from my good friends at Radio Shack…fuckers never knew what hit em'.

To make a long story short…the second bedroom is now my own personal TV/Game room. Get it? Got it. Good.

I follow Sephy to the room and watch him climb under said day bed. His hind end wiggles around a bit until he slowly starts to back out. Low and behold, in his mouth rests my pair of boots, a little slobbery, but in tact.

I take them and wipe them off. Pulling them on I smile at Sephy. "Thanks boy…I'll feed you extra later okay?" I hear an approving bark in return. Sometimes I wonder if he does this just to get treats. God only knows how many times I've rewarded him for giving me back my crap.

Shaking off that thought I get back on track…now all I have left to put on are my fingerless gloves. I make my way to the kitchen/dinning room/living room (very small apartment…you'd think with two bedrooms there'd be enough space.) and remove them from the counter pulling them on in the process.

One last look at the clock and I'm gone.

Shutting and locking my apartment door I jog down the creaky old stairs. This place could seriously use some repair work. The paint on the wall is chipping, the metal staircase is rusty, even the carpets look like someone pissed on em' every two feet (which is probably what happened). The least the landlord could do is fix it up a bit; then again, I wouldn't be able to afford it then.

Reaching the apartment buildings front door I open it as well. As I run I start to pick up a faster pace. I would be fool to wait for the city bus like I normally do being this late and all, so I stick to running the 8 some destiny islands blocks to the mall. When you stop to think about it, it's really not that far.

I get to the mall in less than 5 minutes, record time on my watch.

I glance at the clock tower…it's now a quarter after.

"Shit!" I fling open the door and continue my running.

I pass all the other shops on my way. Abercrombie & Fitch (which can die thank you very much), some craptastic health food store, and finally the Kay Jewelers. 'Meaning it's right around this…' I never get to finish my ramblings as my nose (once again mind you) collides with a brown and hairy foreign object. I hear a cracking noise and fall backwards. I land on my butt cursing.

My face throbs, this time I'm sure I've broken it! I bring my gloved hand up to gently touch the burning flesh…damn…blood is definitely not a good sign. Looking to my right I longingly look at the Hot Topic entrance that's less than 5 feet…so close!

"Sora!"

I turn my head to see Cloud running up to the person I slammed into…wait…correction, the person that slammed into _me._ Why's Cloud here anyway? Come to visit Leon again? It's not that unusual for him to drop by unexpected…but to bring a guest with him?

"Sora. Are you Okay?"

Sora? So the kids name is Sora? Cute…I can't see his face because Cloud's in the way, but judging from his clothes he can't look that bad. His clothes are…interesting. What's bad about tight pants? At least he's not a Lard Ass. (2)

"I'm fine." Sora says. His voice sounds cute in a _very_ sexy kind of way.

"You're bleeding!" Cloud shrieks.

He's bleeding? HELLO? What about me? For all you know my nose could be broken! Take pity on me Cloud, take pity.

Without warning Cloud turns to me with murder in his eyes…creepy. "You! This is your fault Riku! What the hell's your problem?"

I glare at him. I don't need to hear his shit right now!

"Go fuck yourself Cloud!" _Or me_ I add in my mind. "I'm _not_ in the mood." There…Hah! In your face Leon lover!

"Not in the mood!" Cloud looks _really_ pissed now. "You ran my little brother over!" Cloud moves his arm to indicate Sora…I look on in amazement.

"Little brother?" The gay fag's got a bro? Cool.

This Sora, he's cute. Chocolaty spikes frame his pale face, that's hot. He has the bluest eyes I've ever seen, they're almost hypnotizing…scratch that they _are _hypnotizing.

My eyes move to see his luscious pink lips open. Mmm…I think I'm going hard. Look at him! Look! He's blushing! That is soooooo sexy. And the fact that he's blushing for me makes it even better. I can't help but smirk.

"What the hell happened here?" I see Leon walk out of the store and come to a stop beside Sora. The two stare at each other a bit before Leon squats down to touch his forehead.

"What happened?" He says in a softer tone.

Cloud stands and walks over to Leon's side, murmuring something in his ear. I can't hear what he's saying because he speaks so low. But what ever it is it can't be good. Why? Because the next thing I know, Leon is glaring at me…if you've never seen a Leon glare before let me explain it to you…It'll make you crap your pants.

I flinch, _almost_ crapping my pants.

This can _not_ be good.

-

-

**(1) I bet you didn't see that one coming….**

**(2) I got this saying from my friend…no steal**

Buwhaa! Now that Sora and Riku have **cough** met per say…what do you think, scratch that…know will happen? Hmm…Fluff! Yay! Review and you'll soon get your awsemo fluff.

**-Kingdoms Memories**


	3. Of Poor Hot Dudes

_**AN:** Im so happy! I never expected this story to go so well…I would like to take this time to mention some of the awesomo things that have happened…_

_This story is featured in the Leon Cloud C2 community…And is on pretty much every person who has left reviews' favorites…I've also gotten like 1000 hits or somethin so I'm positively spazzed! THANK YOU! If I get around to it I might post some picture thing on Deviant Art…check me out it's posted on my profile. THANX!_

_**Disclaimer: **Me no own so you no sue…unless your name is Riku, then you can sue me for the clothes on your back…_

"_Love is a fickle thing. One moment you could be swept off your feet,_

_and the next you are insecure…am I that insecure?" –Sora Harada_

_**Chapter 3: Poor Hot Dude**_

_**SORA'S POV**_

-

Lying on the floor with an incredibly hot guy is what most would call lucky. Well, yea, I guess lucky _could_ be the word for it…had we both not been bleeding, and scary looking Leon looking ready to pull an AK-47 out) I'm convinced he carries one with him) and shoot Riku forty times in the face…Yea, Lucky right?

"Riku?" Leon says through clenched teeth, he's kinda sorta...angry? Na…who would've guessed?

I turn to see Riku 'eep' and begin to sweat. With a notable gulp he says "Y-yes." A nervous laugh follows. What's so funny? Someone please tell me…I could use a good laugh right about now. My head starts to throb and I wince…Cloud gives me a concerned look but says nothing opting to watch Leon and Riku.

Leon leans over to Riku, whispering something in his ear. I can't quiet make out what he's saying, though Riku's eyes do widen significantly and he nods his head yes in fear.

I quickly become disinterested, my reasoning being: One I can't hear what they're saying, so why should it matter, and two…the crowd of people gathered around us.

Sixteen or so people stand in a circle watching us exchange comments, others walk on by with but a few glances. Please…like they have nothing better to do than to watch four guys bicker and yell, 2 of those guys bleeding buckets of blood on the floor every second…yea, people really need a life. Who would find blood fascinating? Not Cloud…Hah! Get it? No…I really need to work on my jokes.

While I think to myself, Leon's voice starts to get louder. "…And no matter what he does…you will not harm him. I mean it Riku, or so help me God I'll…" My brain zone's out once again as an old lady begins to talk to a security guard…they exchange words then she turns and points towards us. Uh-oh…the guard focuses his attention on us. Time to get a move on.

"U-um…Leon?" I put on my best clueless Cloud face (it seems to turn Leon to goo when Cloud uses it); I guess it works because the fire in Leon's eyes dims quickly. Hmmm it must run in the family. Leon sighs again trying o relax.

"Yes Sora?"

I look back to see the security guard walking towards us. Thinking fast I blurt…

"Can we please go inside the store? I'm sure this isn't helping you're business any, we're blocking the entrance with our Lard asses."

Leon blinks finally taking in his surroundings. "Spoken like a true Harada," He gives Cloud a knowing glance…did I see lust also? Heh…closet here they come. "But can you walk?"

I try to move…Ugh the pain! It must show for Cloud gently picks me up bridal style and carries me into the store. I smile as I hear Riku grumble about people forgetting him. I think it's cute, a little sad that he's getting treated that way, but cute. I turn my head as I hear Riku yelp. I see Leon pick him up and sling him over his shoulder so that his butt is practically in Leon's face. Poor hot dude…it looks like someone hunted him…that someone being Leon.

"Will you stop complaining?" Leon drones. It's starting to get annoying, this constant picking on poor Riku.

"Where should we go Leon?" Cloud stops, turning around. He smiles at Leon and cocks his head to the side waiting for an answer.

"Go in my office." Office? Leon has an office in here? Wow…I mean yea sure the store is HUGE but I didn't think it was _that_ big! I turn my attention to Cloud as he opens a door behind the cash registers. HOLY SHIT!

The black door swings open and I am met with a big assed hallway. There has to be 4 or 5 doors adjacent to the hallway. As Cloud walks down the hallway I peek in side on of the doors, I see a red head and freakish black haired guy sitting on a couch watching TV…there's TV here? Is this a store or fuckin Boys and Girls Club…err Boys and Boys Club?

"Aw man! Did you see that Vincent? That was hilarious! Oh my god." The Red head laughs, but as soon as they came into view, they disappear as Cloud continues to walk.

"Cloud wait up." Leon says. He stops next to the door and kicks it open. "Hey."

A girlish scream is heard from inside followed by another male whispering, "Reno…shut up!"

"You two are obviously not doing anything productive so come help me with this." He hefts Riku more onto his shoulder and starts to walk away. He nods his head at Cloud and we continue walking. I can hear more footsteps behind us but I can't see them since Cloud's body is blocking my view.

We get to the end of the hall and stop right before the fire exit. To our left is another door; this one is however closed tightly. Leon moves up in front of us and starts to unlock the door. I stare up at Riku who is still slung over Leon's shoulder. His elbow rests on his back, which in turn supports his chin…he looks down at me, anger in his eyes.

I don't make a complete fool out of myself this time, seeing as I only blush a bit and then smile. It seems he wasn't expecting that because he frowns a bit.

The door finally opens and Leon walks in. He throws Riku on a leather couch (of course Riku asks what that was for) and motions for Cloud to do the same…only he _gently_ lays me down. I giggle getting some weird stares. I feel special. Cloud sits down next to me on the couch.

The two men from earlier, Vincent and Reno, finally walk in, closing the door behind them, and leaning against it.

Leon sits down behind his desk putting his boot-clad feet on top. "Alright…what happened?" He sighs. "Should I fire anyone?" He looks straight at me expecting an answer…could that _someone_ he should fire be Riku?

My eyes widen and I look to Riku. Holy crap! I don't want to get anyone fired. That's not right is it? I mean I can be heartless at sometimes but I'm not that bad…am I?

"It isn't really his fault…I m-mean…" I grow quiet once more. Now everyone's eyes are on me. Even Riku looks at me from the corner of his eye as his hand clutches his nose, that is before he turns back to Leon.

"What he's trying to say is that I shouldn't be fired…It wasn't my fault, you heard him! No, Ill tell you who's fault it was…" He seems really, really angry…I don't like where this is going. Can I go home now? Pwease?

"It's that damn twinkle toes' fault! He ran into me when I was trying to get to work!" Riku stands, still clutching his nose, and points down at me. How rude!

I purse my lips as my eyes harden. My chest puffs out just a bit as I bite my tongue…'don't you dare screw this job interview up Sora!' I say to myself over and over again.

"Riku." Leon warns.

Riku spins around, his silver locks forming a silver hue as they fly about. His index finger raises to point at Leon. "Don't you _dare_ Ri-ku me! I've worked here faithfully for god knows how long and when I knock into someone on _accident _you jump on me like my mom! Leon! How pathetic is that?"

"You call that _knocking into someone?_ For Christ's sake he's bleeding Riku! Be more careful!" Cloud buts in.

"He's bleeding!" His voice goes up another octave. "Look! Look right here!" He removes his hand from his nose bending down closer to Cloud. "_I'm_ bleeding too!"

This is horrible! Horrible! Everything that has gone wrong has! Why not leave now? I probably won't get the job anyway. What's the use? I look up to see what everyone is doing. Leon sits behind his desk silently fuming. Vincent and Reno stand at the door oblivious to what's going on around them (that or they lost interest long ago…is this a normal occurrence?) playing thumb wars…and of course Cloud and Riku are still going at it in each others faces.

A ringing noise starts in my ears. It builds and builds to the point where I can't make out what the two are saying. All I know is that this is my fault. I feel a burning sensation in my nose and throat (a side effect from to much sugar I'm sure…some would call it mood swings.). Warm salty liquid makes it's way to my eyes. I try to blink it back as I see my vision go blurry, but to no avail. The hot tears fall from my crystal blue orbs and down my cheeks. I am so weak.

"Stop it." I whisper. The arguing continues.

"Stop it." I repeat louder, yet again I am unheard.

"Stop!" It stops, all of it. Reno and Vincent look up suddenly, Leon sits up in his chair boots now removed from the table, cloud looks over as dose Riku. They all grow silent as the grave, some in shock, others in curiosity…and what do I do…?

…I sob. Hands automatically wrapping around my waist in comfort. My body leans forward so that my hair covers most of my face in an attempt to hide the tears now that every eye in the room is once again on me.

"So-ra?" Cloud asks his voice laced with uncertainty. His voice echoes of the walls and then fades into nothing…the room is deathly silent again.

"I…I'm sorry." I say, but it's much too late, this day's been twisted with unimaginable hate. Cloud and Riku and Leon…it's my fault right?

Two warm hands rest on my shoulders and a head lies atop mine. Cloud. My brother, trying to comfort me…what would I do without him?

"Don't be." He whispers…only…that's not Cloud. I lift my head slowly and look into Green…Riku.

His eyes search my face and for a moment I feel nothing else save for the warm feeling received by his gentle stare. Then slowly as ever he smiles. "I should be the one that's sorry."

I can't help but feel a rosy blush stain my cheeks at that. His thumb comes from my shoulder and wipes away my tears. I watch his thumb move back to my shoulder then turn my eyes back to his. "Sorry."

"Ahem." Leon coughs from behind Riku. "Riku? Remember what I said earlier about Sora and the off limits thing?" Riku turned to look at him, nodding in the process. "Well in case you've forgotten…stop flirting with him!" Leon bangs his fits on the table top making Riku flinch…again.

"Off limits?" Cloud repeats rather confused.

Leon smirks from behind his desk. "Yes well…the last hired help we had quit because of Riku's horny freakishness." He stares at me making me shiver…dramatic pause! "To take extra precaution Riku and I have had a little chat about what _Sora_ wants and what _Riku_ wants. What Sora doesn't want…" Leon turns to Riku and growls "Riku doesn't get!"

"Wait…what?" I ask, my mood taking a drastic turn for the better. (that probably doesn't make sense huh? Drastic and better…well to damn bad! It's called mood swings people.)

"If Riku does anything you don't want him to…just say the word and Cloud, or myself will come running."

"This is probably because he's Clouds baby brother…" Riku grumbles under his breathe. "Why do the hot guys have to be off limits?" I blush again, but Riku doesn't notice.

"Sora…are you okay now?" Cloud asks, standing up and shooing away Riku's hands. I kinda miss the contact, but am too busy comprehending what Leon has just told me. "Sora?" I nod to cloud

"I'm fine." He smiles in response gracefully sitting back down.

"Leon?"

He looks at me giving me his full attention. "Yea?"

"Does that mean I can stay?"

He nods his head, slowly taking a sigh. "Yea…" Then he looks at Cloud. "Are you happy?"

Cloud gives him a perverted smile, bites his lower lip seductively and says "Yep."

"Oh god!" Riku covers his eyes to block out the scene…I wouldn't blame him…only, he manages to bump his sore nose and starts to yelp in pain.

"Reno…Vincent." Leon looks their way. "Go get some ice, bandages and rubbing alcohol…not beer…_rubbing_ alcohol." Vincent nods his head coolishly and Reno salutes…what an odd group, they turn and trudge off leaving just the three of us. Leon relaxes as soon as the door shuts.

With the sound of the door closing my mind beings to clear. I think back to the question I was going to ask earlier. "Leon?"

"Hm?"

"What you said…about…what you said about Riku. Do you mean it? He can't do anything I don't want him too or else?"

"Yes…"

"Well. What is or else?"

Leon smiles wickedly. "Oh...Riku knows what that is." Leon turns to Riku as do I. His face is pale and his eyes are wide. Judging by the look the_ or else _can't be too good.

-

-

Review and you'll soon get your awsemo fluff.

**-Kingdoms Memories**


	4. Of Riku's 'No Touchy'

_**WHOOT! 50 reviews and 4000 hits…it's not much, but it's something! I love you all! I feel so happy I might do some fan art on Deviant Art…if you don't know what Deviant Art is find out (use google) right now! It's great….my account URL is in my profile. Check me out.**_

_**Disclaimer: If any of you people are mean enough to sue a person for the clothes on their back, remember…if it's leather…kinky…and their name is Riku…Tell them to keep the god damn thing on!****

* * *

**_

**"_When someone thinks that things can't get any worse…look out, _**

**_because 'worse' may be just around the corner" –_Riku Kitara**

_**Chapter 4: No Touchy?**_

_**RIKU'S POV**_

"Riku?"

I let loose a small 'eep' and involuntarily move backwards…damn…Leon is such a tight ass when he's angry! His eyes flash daring me to try and run.

I gulp.

Hell, even if I did try to run Leon _could_ and _would _tackle me, leaving me in worse condition than I was before. A picture of me falling helplessly to the floor as a rabid Leon mugs/strangles me flashes through my head…**(1)** Now probably isn't the right time to be thinking about this…probably scare myself even more.

Quick, he said something to you! Answer him! Say something…something cool, something snazzy. Just say SOMETHING!

"Y-yes?" I laugh nervously trying to see some humor in the situation, obviously it doesn't work because Leon's glare becomes more intense…So much for snazzy.

"Riku…" A chill runs up my spine as I snap out of my thoughts. Leon's body is now next to mine, his mouth is just barely grazing my ear as he whispers into it…hell if I wasn't scared shitless I'd be pretty turned on right about now. I can see why Cloud likes him so-No! Damn it Riku! He's your boss.

"Riku?" He says just a bit louder.

"Hmmm? I choke out.

"Don't get yourself into any more trouble, especially with Sora. If anything happens to him Cloud will leave me…no matter what he does…you will not harm him! I mean it Riku, or so help me god I will rip your balls off so it will be impossible for you to ever molest people again."

One word people. INSANE! That's all there is to it…Leon is insane with a capital I. The part that I find the most concerning is that I can picture Leon going through with his threat.

"If that kid complains about anything involving you, then I'll see to it that your punishment is just. You aren't going to scare this kid off like the last one!"

Last one? Oh yea…what was his name? Wakka? Yea, heh, he came to work here and I started to hit on him. I pushed him into the nearest closet (good times) and started to feel him up--Turns out the dude wasn't gay and freaked out when I tried to kiss him. He punched me in the face and ran out of the store…I haven't seen him since then.

"Well, what if he comes on to me?" I ask flashing my trademark smirk.

Leon gives me one of his many 'looks', this look (unlike the rest) clearly screams, 'stop joking, and take this seriously.' So, not wanting to die at such an early age the cocky smirk falls from my face and a look of pure concentration appears, sadly I am not concentrating. But does Leon know that….pht…No!

"I-I shouldn't have said that." I say in a low voice, my eyes fall and aren't looking into his own. Instead they fall to his lips, which are now in a light smile…whoa…Holy Fuck!

" No Riku, don't joke about this…okay?"

I nod my head.

"U-um Leon?"

Looking over to Sora I see him on the floor with a _very_ cute look on his face and remember we're still sitting on the floor.

"Yes Sora?"

"Can we please go inside the store? I'm sure this isn't helping your business any, we're blocking the entrance with our lard asses."

Lard asses? Hmm…lard asses; it's kinda catchy…Fun to say too.

"Spoken like a true Harada, but can you walk?"

As the two brothers and Leon talk about the joys of walking, I begin to formulate a plan…a plan so evil, so diabolical, so…so…whoa, whoa, whoa…Cloud's picking Sora up? Where the hells _my_ free ride? Why can't he walk? I didn't hit him _that_ hard…did I?

Cloud leans toward his brother and picks him up bridal style. Ok, this is wrong! Immoral! His head is fine, only a little scratch and blood. _My_ nose is oozing blood. It's broken, I know it is.

It's not fair. So unfair I decide to let Leon know.

"You damn bastard monkeys…always forgetting about me." I grumble, crossing my arms. What is a bastard monkey you ask? Well, monkey is a fun word to say is it not? And bastard is a title fitting for both Leon and Cloud (not my precious Sora…he's the Love Pig…I'll explain that one later) they both suffer from being uptight bastards, Leon with a stick up his ass, and Cloud with Leon up his…MENTAL IMAGE! Right……back to the complaining. "I'm in worse condition than he is! And everyone forgets Riku…typical."

"Oh shut up." Leon hefts me up and over his shoulder. "Will you stop complaining?"

Complaining? Complaining! I Riku Kitara am_ not_ complaining…am I? "Holy Fuck!" I freak. Leon, the meanest fuck on earth, but also a very attractive leather-clad sex machine, is touching me! I don't know whether I should get naked and hump him or try and get loose. He probably wouldn't like me humping him, so I decide on the later.

"Put me down!" I pound uselessly on his back, but it is to no avail, he continues.

"Where should we go Leon?" Cloud asks. I hate him…I hate him so much! Cloud is…he's…argh!

I. Can't. See. A. Damn. Thing. Leon has my butt in his face (a lovely view I'm sure, since I'm so sexy) while I get a lovely view of…nothing.

"Go in my office."

Great. The office. For those of you who don't know what 'The office' means…it means I'm screwed, we only go in there if we're in trouble.

Not being able to see ahead of me I m forced to take in the sights of what Leon can't see…behind his back. To my right is the shoe section and CD racks. To my left is the clothes section where a little girl and her fat, fat, fat, fat, humongously fat, mother are searching for clothes.

Of course the kid is nosey (like most little kids) so she stares at me. I guess seeing a guy with a bleeding face thrown over another guys shoulder is new to her…it's new to me too. Anyway, not being able to control myself (due to my bad mood), my arm pops up, as does my middle finger, and my tongue comes out of my mouth…Brat.

"Mommy!" I can hear her squeal. Fucker. Didn't mommy ever tell you it's impolite to stare? Aw shit. She's looking right at me! Her face reddens and she stomps over to Yuffie who is working behind the cashier. I'm screwed…oh well. I can always buy Yuffie of with some chocolate.

Soon we enter the hallway…don't think I've ever traveled down it backwards before, so things I hadn't noticed before pop out at me…mainly the spread of Leon posted to the back of the door from his modeling days.

Hu…funny…Never seen it before, apparently Leon hasn't either. And I call myself a man, how the hell did I not see that? Ah well, who ever did it will have hell to pay, and for once in my life it wasn't me.

"Cloud wait up." Leon stops. Why'd we stop? This sucks. I shift my arms so my elbows dig into Leons back and support my head…I think he deserves it.

"Hey." Immediately following Leons 'hey' a scream that could only be Reno, is heard.

"Reno…shut up!" That's Vincent, I know it is!

"You two are obviously not doing anything productive so come help me with this." Leon moves his shoulder and pulls me further on…pay back's a bitch (elbows?)." Finally we start moving only to come to a stop in front of Sora, looking cute and molestable.

Goddamn, I can't have him. Curse you Sora!

Although he is blushing…no! He's teasing you! He knows your weakness…or he doesn't. I frown at him.

I hear the door open and we move inside.

"There…we're here." Leon drops me on the couch.

"Well geez thanks…but you missed the floor, I hit the couch."

"Shut up." Leon moves to sit behind his desk. I hear Sora giggle and look over but can't find anything funny. I do however look up as Reno and Vincent join us.

"Alright…what happened? Should I fire anyone?"

Fire! My eyes widen. He can't be serious! He knows I need the money! That's it, he knows so now he's using it against me. Clever Leon, very clever…just remember I know where you live. Let tonight be the last peaceful sleep you ever have!

"It isn't really his fault…I m-mean." I glance over at Sora before turning to the bastard monkey Leon.

When one is about to loose their only source of income to some prick in leather, one tends to forget to be reasonable…so like the dumb ass I am, I open my mouth.

"What he's trying to say is that I shouldn't be fired…It wasn't my fault, you heard him! No, I'll tell you who's fault it was…"

No! Don't say it mouth, don't say it! This is your brain catching up with you. Don't do it! You'll lose any chance of taking his virginity you had! Nooo!

The red haze in my mind begins to thicken.

"It's that damn twinkle toes' fault! He ran into me when I was trying to get to work!" I stand up and point half way through just to prove my point.

"Riku…" I hear Leon warn.

Oh no you don't…not this time. I spin around and take it out on Leon. "Don't you _dare_ Ri-ku me! I've worked here faithfully for god knows how long and when I knock into someone on _accident_ you jump me like I've murdered someone! Leon! How pathetic is that?"

"You call that knocking into someone? For Christ's sake he's bleeding Riku! Be more careful!" Oh so now the almighty Cloud has to add his two cents.

"He's bleeding? Look! Look right here!" I take my hand from my nose. "_I'm_ bleeding too!"

"But you knocked him down!"

"He was in my way!"

"He's just a kid!"

A kid? Is he blind sexy isn't a kid. "He isn't a kid Cloud! Maybe you shouldn't treat him like—"But the words in my mouth die as Sora shouts "Stop!"

It surprises, not only me but also Leon, Cloud and he two stooges (Reno and Vincent). It must show on my face for Sora looks at me. His beautiful blue eyes widen in realization and my heart breaks as tears well up. He gives up and folds himself into a sort of fetal position, rocking forward as his hair covers his tears.

The red haze in my head disappears, and the heavy feeling in my throat and stomach grows as I realize I've hurt Sora. I made him cry.

"Sora" His brother tries. The only reply is Sora sobbing an "I'm sorry."

No. No. Don't say that. Don't ever be sorry for this. My eyes dampen as I move to kneel in front of him. Placing both hands on either side of his shirt I rest my head against his.

"Don't be." The angel in my arms looks up at me, tears still falling from his eyes. It breaks my heart to see him like this. Alas, the depression is lifted and replace with joy as Sora's eyes brighten, I can't help but smile.

The reward is one I will cherish forever. A blush stains his cheeks and a small smile shines through.

There, that's better. My hand moves to wipe the tearstains from his cheek.

"Sorry." I whisper.

"Ahem." Damn it all Leon! You sure do know how to ruin the moment! "Riku? Remember what I said earlier about Sora and the off limits thing?" I nod…how could I forget Jackass. "Well in case you've forgotten…stop flirting with him."

"Off limits?" Cloud asks.

"Yes well...the last hired help quit because of Riku's horny freakishness. To take extra precaution Riku and I had a little chat about what _Sora_ wants and what _Riku_ WANTS. What Sora doesn't want…" He turns to me. "…Sora doesn't get!"

Oh….ouch. That hurt.

"Wait…what?" Sora asks.

"If Riku does anything you don't want him to…just say the word and Cloud, or myself, will come running."

Good job. Go and tell him! Now I can't stuff him inside the closet and fuck him! Damn you Leon! Damn you Cloud! "This is probably because he's Clouds brother…why do the hot guys have to be off limits?"

Cloud gives me a dirty look and turns to talk to his brother. Bastard. I just hope it doesn't rub off on Sora…I'd hate to find out he's a bastard Monkey too.

"Leon?"

"Yes Sora?"

"Does that mean I can stay?"

Yea? Can he stay Leon? Please, please, please, _please?_ We all hold our breath waiting for Leon's answer. Slowly he nods his head.

"Yea…" Sora's smile brightens. Leon turns to Cloud. "Are you happy?"

I turn to see Cloud's response…wish I hadn't. In a seductive tone Cloud says "Yep."

It's too much! My boss and hotties brother! Ah! "Oh god!" I cover my eyes, but somehow manage to bump my sore nose in the process. Ouch! While I rock back and forth clutching my nose like an idiot, Leon tells Reno and Vincent to fetch bandages and stuff…ok. That as weird, Leon knows those two will mess up, so why send them? Oh yea…alone time…ew.

"Leon?" Sora speaks.

"Hm?"

"What you said about…what you said about Riku. Do you mean it? He can't do anything I don't want him too or else?"

"Yes…"

"Well. What is or else?"

The evilest look I've ever seen appears on his face. "Oh Riku knows what it is."

So now everyone stares at me as vivid images of Leon ripping off my balls flashes through my mind. Not good…

Now if you don't have any more questions, could you two go wait in the lounge for a few minutes? Cloud and I need to talk."

Like hell you want to 'talk'! If I don't get out of here in the next 40 seconds both me and Sora will be subjected to icky Cloud's naked body…ew…besides, Sora and I will be in a room alone…with a lockable door…and a couch…and each other. I lick my lips and grab a clueless Sora's arm.

"Come on. This way."

Heh. Screw the closet. Making out on a couch is _sooo _much better!

**(1) I would LOVE to see if anyone can put this on paper…show me your drawing skills people! I just find this funny…who knows I might give it a go as well.**

**Wow…what fun! Next chappy has some makey makey on the couchy couch…heh heh….okay stop repeating yourself Memories….it's not healthy, then again, would writing something this messed up be considered healthy? Oh well, I will be going on a family sailboat trip for the last week or June and the first week of July so please bear with me about posting the next chapter…don't worry I will finish it on the boat and type it ASAP…it will be posted before the middle of July….in the meantime review.**


	5. Of Sexy Kitten’s and Wedgies

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; sadly you do not either…unless your name is Walt Disney, then there's no way you could sue me, because you're a frozen head…ha, ha. _**

_

* * *

_

_"Love is hard to find. How do you know if you've fallen in love?_

_The truth is, sometimes, you don't…that love may just be Lust. "_ -Sora Harada 

**_Chapter 5: Of Sexy Kitten's and Wedgies _**

**_SORA'S POV _**

Look! He's touching my hand! Riku's holding my hand and I feel really tingly (wonder if that has something to do with the sugar wearing off). Heh...so this room we're supposed to be going to… isn't that the same one we went by on the way here? The one with the comfy couch? Yay!

"This way, I need to get some luberi—I mean something." Riku leads me to a door marked storage room…okay not the comfy couch. As we draw near the storage room I can hear Reno singing the lyrics to Brittney Spears' 'Opps I did it again.'

"Reno…shut up and help me find that first aid kit."

_"I played with you heart, got lost in the—"_

"Reno!"

_"Oh baby, baby…Opps you think I'm in love—"_

"Reno, this bin of clothes is heavy, get your fairy ass over here!"

_"I'm not that innocent!" _

"Ah!" I flinch as I hear a crash followed by "Vincent?" Insert long pause. "Are you okay?"

"Come one Sora, not in there. Let's go in here." He quickly changes his direction and heads towards the room marked 'lounge'. Yay, Couch!

He holds open the door and lets me walk in ahead of him. Wow, the rooms even bigger than I thought.

"Riku…is this the—What are you doing?" I turn to see him lock the door.

"Don't worry about it Sora. This won't take very long."

"What are you talking about?"

Riku turns from the door and looks at me. His eyes hold an emotion I can't figure out. "Sora." His voice is different from usual, it's sexy, and I like it. It makes me uncomfortable; after all I'm still kind of new to the whole 'hot dude wanting to hump me like a rabbit' thing.

"Sora, has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?"

My eyes widen as my stomach flutters. Slowly I shake my head no, all while taking an involuntary step backwards. In return Riku smirks and walks toward me.

"Well you _are_ hot." This time I can't help but blush as I back up some more, only to hit the counter. Uh-oh.

"You seem so innocent. So child-like. Have you even ever been kissed?"

My bottom lip pushes out into a pout. Is he calling me a child? Well I'll show him. "Of course I have!"

Riku stops a bit off guard by my boldness. But he soon recovers. "Oh really?"

Shit, he doesn't believe me…but it's true! Quick think. "U-uh yea, I kissed _them _actually." Yes, perfect now you've regained your almost 17 pride. I'm safe as long as he doesn't find out that _the _kiss was in 4th grade with a cute little girl named Mina…but hey, I've watched enough gay porn tapes with Cloud to think I know how to kiss.

Yes Porn…I know what you're thinking…but even though it was _gay porn _doesn't mean I'm gay…at least I don't think I am. I've never dated before, or looked at people in _that_ kind of way before today. So assuming I'm gay just because my brother is, isn't very nice.

Now…to get out without being raped, hmm.

"Oh yea? You kissed them. _That's_ a relief." Riku says in a sarcastic tone, while he folds his arms over his chest.

Damn he's sexy.

"I don't believe you."

He doesn't believe me? Why the hell not? Do I look like someone who—hey…wait just a damn minute! He's doing this on purpose isn't he?

I see the lust full look on his face…yep.

"I don't think you've ever been kissed before, in fact, I don't even think you've thought about kissing another human being. You are just _that_ type…just _my_ type." Oh please. You might be believable if you wiped that smug look off your face…I know what you are trying to do, it won't work. Pht, I'm not _that_ easy.

Argh! That pisses me off. He's gonna get it.

"I know what you're doing, and I know what you want…I'm not stupid."

Ha ha sucker! You're busted.

"Then why not just give me what I want?" Riku begins to walk toward me again. Oh no! It's the sexy voice! Damn you and you're sexy voice…must…resist…sexy Riku…Gah! It's time for the secret weapon.

"I could tell Leon." Hah…shit you're pants now bitch! Fear me for I have the mighty Leon on my side. With his power at my fingertips I am unstoppable…if I want a triple chocolate moo-late with bananas…I'm sure as hell going to get a triple-choco-moo-late with bananas…and maybe a strip tease? Nah…that's too mean.

Riku stops his advance and a look of what I believe to be terror crosses his face. However, this look is different from the looks he had in the room with Leon. Wow, so many looks.

"True you could. Or you could just do it. I know you have the hots for me, I _am_ delicious am I not?" Riku turns and slaps his tight pants covered ass.

Oh yea! Oh yes, yes, yes, yes! Riku is a sexy kitten! A delicious kitten indeed!

"It's just a kiss, I'm not asking for sex, Sora…" Riku moves up to my body, wrapping his arms around my waist and presses our bodies together. Leaning down to my ear he whispers. "…yet."

Oh…my…god! That's it! Let me at him!

Not being able to contain my teenage hormones any longer, I grab his head, weave my fingers into his hair, and slam my mouth onto his, pressing out bodies closer in the process. (1)

Riku was definitely not expecting this for he stumbles backwards, bringing me along with him. He tries to catch himself but the backs of his knees fall against the arm of the couch, causing us to fall on it.

The feel of his lips under me is like heaven.

I want more.

I begin to suck on his lower lip earning some sexy deep-throated moans. His grip on my waist tightens and his left leg moves to wrap around me.

Pushing me up into a sitting position, Riku takes on the dominant role, not that I can complain, after all he's a _very_ good kisser.

His hands slide up my sides causing my shirt to ride up and expose my tanned skin. Riku's tongue slides out of his mouth and pushes against my lips begging for entrance. Who could say no? I let out a little moan, letting him in. His tongue begins to trace my teeth.

Riku's hands slowly trace back down to my hips. Ohh-la-la. His hands massage my hips making me gasp and lean into him. I bring my hands to his chest and clutch at is shirt. He chuckles. "Do you like that?" I can only mewl in response. He kisses my jaw line making the room spin and my brain to stop functioning. I fall forward onto his chest, my mouth is open in a strangled moan and my head is tilted so my neck is exposed. "God's you're beautiful."

His hand moves further slipping into my jeans. My eyes fly open and I immediately push him away. WAY to personal! He falls backwards and looks at me with confusion. "What the hell?"

Trying to catch my breath I open my mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the lounge door opening.

"We're _he-re!" _Reno sings as he dances in the door. Vincent follows in after him looking like a defeated animal that needs time to lick his wounds (which I'm sure he's got thanks to the falling debris). "Fear not! For I, nurse Reno, am here to tend to your wounds." Reno pauses to look at us. "Hey, what were you guys doing?"

Vincent pushes by him rolling his eyes. "You dunce, what do you _think_ they were doing?"

Reno blinks a few times as realization dawns on him. "Oh…" A perverted smile crawls across his face. "…Wow Vincent, they've just met and they're already hitting home." Reno moves up to Vincent, clinging like a whore. (2)"Why can't we be like that?" He flutters his eyes for effect.

Vincent glares at him and pushes him away. "Because I'm not gay."

Reno turns away to walk towards us and waves Vincent off with his hand. _"Sure." _

Vincent huffs and closes his eyes. Wow, who would've thunk it…Vincent annoyed? Never. Yea right.

Setting down his box of medical supplies, Reno pulls out some bandages. "So aren't you guys, like, not supposed to be all 'touchy-touchy'."

Riku starts to freaks out. "You won't tell…right?"

"Nah…You guy's are safe." Reno shakes his head.

"Ok then," Riku sits correctly on the couch and continues to speak "So you won't mind us making out on a regular basis?"

"Nope."

It's my turn to freak out. "I never agreed to anything! Especially any kind of relationship!" I think I'm hyperventilating, am I hyperventilating? Cause I think I'm hyperventilating.

"Ladies, ladies…calm down." Reno smiles coming over to bandage my head. "Look Sora, _'relationship'_ is not a word in Riku's vocabulary, so you don't have to worry about that. If anything it's called a flavor of the week for him. You should've been around when that one guy. What was his name? Ah whatever his name was, him and Riku had been 'dating' for two weeks and then…bam! As soon as he slept with him he had a new one…" Reno finishes bandaging my head and goes back to his medical supply box. He then turns to Riku. "You should get that checked out. Is there any drugs for sexual-"

"Reno!" Riku yells. "Shut up!"

"-Cause I know they could do you some good. You play boy you! Hey Sora, you want to know his weakness? Get him drunk and he'll do _anything._"

"AH!" Riku jumps off the couch and across the table to strangle Reno…most likely to shut him up. The fact that two grown men are trying to murder each other isn't what bothers me, what bothers me is the fact that Riku could do that to someone…it makes me want to stop and think twice about hanging around someone like that.

A knock on the door brings me back to reality.

"Hey Sora. Are you in there?" It's Cloud…hmmm they must've finished their fun.

Jumping up I run towards the door. Vincent moves out of my way, dang he's really quiet…kinda freaky if you ask me. "Yeah! I'm coming."

I open the door and turn around to smile at everyone. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Adios amigo!" Reno salutes.

I hear Vincent say 'You're so weird', as I shut the door. I can't help but smile and agree with him, Reno is a loose nut.

I follow Cloud out to our car, get in, and buckle my seat belt. Cloud starts the car and drives off. Looking at his attire I grin…he looks like he had a hell of a time. His shirt is wrinikly and buttoned up wrong, his hair more frizzy than usual, and of course he sits funny in the seat…heh. Sore butt.

Turning to play with the radio knob I busy myself with finding a suitable music station. Finding the local rock station I sit back in my seat. Breaking Benjamin ring softly through the car, as neither Cloud or I want to break the silence. However, a question burns in my mind that has to be asked, and now is as good a time as ever to get Clouds attention.

"Cloud?"

"Hmm?" He flicks on his left turn signal.

"Do you think…I mean if it's not a problem…could I borrow some clothes for tomorrow? Just until I can get some of my own."

"Whatever."

Wow, that was easy. Almost too easy. "What's the catch?"

A small smile ghosts his lips. "You know me too well." He pauses. "Please do try to stay away from Riku. I don't want you to get hurt."

"What do you have against him?"

Cloud seems to hesitate, opting to turn the radio completely off.

"Well?"

"I dated Riku a long time ago, that's how I met Leon."

My eyes widen. You've got to be shitting me! How old _is _Riku? He can't be that old…can he? Well Cloud _is_ only 4 years older than me.

As if hearing my question Cloud answers. "Riku's 2 years younger than me…it ended kind of…odd."

Don't do it Sora! It's sooo impolite! "What happened?"

Damn.

"I found him with someone else…at a taco joint."

Whoa, odd? No odd isn't even close…Insanely freaky…yea that's better.

"Well, alright I can do that…but please no more tight pants?" I shift uncomfortably as the underwear wedgie (3) cuts into my butt cheeks.

Cloud laughs sincerely finding whatever I said funny. However, everyone (aside from Cloud) knows that wedgies are NOT funny. "Alright…you've got a deal."

**

* * *

**

**(1) Eager? Maybe…**

**(2) Now I know some of you might not like Reno being referred to as a whore…me either, but it's just the pose…you know, kind of clingy in the _wrong_ place?**

**(3) I have no clue how to spell it…anyone? Wedgy Wedgie…wedgorama?**

**I got so many great reviews that I just had to post one more chapters before I left. I had to reward you guys some how; I'm thinking the next chapter will not be a RIKU POV, rather a SORA POV. Because I think this thing needs to get going, hell just this chapter has ended one full day at work…but fear not, the RIKU POV will be back, but not soon…maybe 2 or 3 chapters from now. Anyway, the same thing I said in the last chapter still applies for this one…the next update will be sometime in the middle of July…Depends on the weather, we've been having F2-F3 tornados in my area, so if my house is still here I can do it. The same is said for the sail boat thing…I live in Florida, if there's any storms while I'm on the boat, I might die…If all is good I might even post 2 chapters if I get reaaally bored…heh. Getting this chapter typed was really difficult, mostly because I hurt my wrist and can hardly move it, ouchies!**

_Speaking of Florida…I want to know who lives the closest to me…I don't need your street address, just like maybe the city and state (or country?)…I will dedicate the next chapter to the person that lives the closest and the farthest from me…see yea later._


	6. Of Car Theif Repellant

_Disclaimer: Me no own…damn this is getting old. _

_Author Note: You know I had a great time on my trip…you guys should check out my vacation journal on DA…like I've said before the link is in my profile…heh, any who, I would like to thank you all for **100 reviews**, I'll pretty much be doing that every hundred reviews (if it gets to be that big, I'm hoping), in honor of this magical time in my life (not) I am doing some fan art, as well as **jolynnmangaka…**so check it out! _

FINALLY THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR _Drum roll please…_

_The people who live the closest and farthest from me are… _

_Mrs. Paper -From New Port Richey is the closest AND I-am- in-love-with-Artemis-From California is the farthest _

_CONGRATS! This chapter is dedicated to you guys! Enjoy and thank you all for participating in my Internet weirdo poll thing (not sure if you'd call it a poll but hey)! _

_**ATTENTION! I'm tired of people ignoring me in these little author notes……I know this may sound selfish, but some of the things I have to say are actually important…already I've had my Beta reader ask me why this isn't a Riku POV…well if she'd read my AN's in the beginning she'd know what was going on, as should most of you. Please. Please! PLEASE, read them, they hold a lot of important information about the chapter…thank you, and as always checkout my other stories!**_

* * *

_"Someone once told me that revenge is the bad side of a person making itself _

_known. I say it's the anger of a person making itself known. "_-Sora Harada 

**_Chapter 6: Car Thief Repellant _**

_**SORA'S POV** _

I love the morning; It's my favorite time of day. When the birds are singing, and everything is crisp and cool with the morning dew, it's so magical. Like something from a fairy tale. I really don't care for the nighttime, sure that's when everything happens, but it's all so fake. Man made brightly colored neon lights hum around the city chasing away shadows. They are beautiful, in their own way, but they aren't for me.

Mornings where the birds sing in harmony. Mornings where there is a faint breeze to blow the sweat from your brow. Mornings where the temperature is 10 degrees less than what it will be in the afternoon. These are my absolute favorites. Mornings like today. On these days I wake up just in time to watch the sun rise from my curled up position in a chair, out on my balcony.

That's where Cloud finds me when he comes to get me for work.

I look up as I hear the sliding door open and smile at my brother. He looks like he's just woken up for he wears just his blue boxers. Stifling a yawn he sits down beside me on the concrete, dangling his feet over the edge through the metal bars.

"I laid out some clothes for you in on your bed." He says after a while. "Mom and Dad left early this morning for business in London, they didn't say when they'd be back."

I nod my head to show I understand. Growing up in a rich family I was hardly able to bond correctly with my parents, being rich comes with a price. My price was the family time with my mom and dad. They own a restaurant chain; high class eating found all around the world, Paopu, name after the fruit only found in our region. Having so many restaurants they had to travel a lot so they were never really with me too much. They still aren't.

"You're up pretty early. Any reason?"

"Nah. You know how I am with sunrises."

Cloud chuckles, ruffling my hair. "You're something…Breakfast will be ready soon. Come on down when you're ready." He stands and takes a moment to look at the sun, only to go back inside.

Cloud's really had it tough. When I was born I was dumped on him while mom and dad traveled. He raised me. I guess that's where he turned so girly, having to 'play mother' for all those years really made him womanly. Scary. (Note to expecting mothers/any girl for that matter, don't dump the kid on your other son unless you want him to turn Gay, nine times out of time he will develop womanly 'mother' like qualities…or at least a hernia).

Casting an eye at the now risen sun I decide it's time to start my day. Standing I make my way inside, curious as to what Cloud will have me wear.

On my bed lies a pair of black baggy pants, a studded belt, and a dark blue short-sleeved turtleneck with light blue fire designs on the bottom. I take notice of how they match my eyes. Pulling all that on I happily skip downstairs to the kitchen.

Turning the corner at the foot of the stairs I take a deep breath expecting to smell pancakes, when I don't smell any cooking food I frown. Didn't Cloud say he'd have breakfast ready?

Finally reaching the kitchen I skid to a halt. Sitting calmly at the table is Cloud eating cereal. Cereal? I haven't eaten that in 3 years! Cloud _always_ makes breakfast from scratch. HOLY FUCK! It's the end of the world.

"Fruity meat loops?" I say sitting down.

Cloud stuffs a spoonful in his mouth. "Iths gud." He picks up the multi-colored box and pours some into a bowl, I'm assuming is mine, adds some milk, pushes it in front of me, and tosses over a spoon.

"Any occasion for the cereal?"

He swallows. "No, I just didn't feel like making breakfast and being late for your first day at work."

I smile and eat my Fruity meat loops in contempt silence

After I finish Cloud speaks up. "Are you going to let me put some make up on you or do your hair?"

I freeze. Uh-oh. "If I refuse?"

"I'll tie you down." He says as calm as ever.

Great. It figures, if I don't do something willing, then it's always done unwilling.

"Whatever." And with that one word I bring upon myself an hour worth of pain and humiliation. He puts heavy eyeliner on my eyes (something about it makes my eyes stand out more), clear lip-gloss on my lips (to make my lips fuller and more luscious?), and finally he detangles the nest on top of my head I like to call my hair (Cloud calls his god --). When Cloud finally deems my appearance worthy he pushes me out the door and down the stairs.

"Get in the car, I'll be right there. I have to get ready too."

I roll my eyes and head for the car, sitting inside I recline the seat back and prepare for a nap, while Cloud takes an ungodly amount of time to get himself looking spectacular. I close my eyes and attempt to drift off, however, 10 minutes later I hear the drivers side door open. It can't be Cloud, It has to be a robber, there's no way he could shower and get dressed in 10 minutes. No fucking way!

Keeping my eyes closed, as to not alert the car thief, I reach down and grab my shoe. What if he has a gun? I don't think shoes will protect people against bullets! Then again, if I don't do something quick he might get the car started and drive away with me. Wouldn't _that_ be fun?

I hear the engine start and the door closes.

Oh shit!

Counting to 3 in my head I lunge to my left and attack the robber with my shoe. My shoe may be small, but it can still be use as car thief repellant!

I hear him scream in surprise. Ha! It serves you right you car stealer; let this be the last car you ever steal. I hit him again and again, over and over.

"Sora! What the hell!"

I freeze, shoe in mid air…"Cloud?"

"Yes? Mind telling me why you attacked me with you shoe?"

I blush in embarrassment. "No reason." Wow…I feel like a total dumbass.

"So you just felt like pummeling me?"

"I thought you were a car thief."

Silence.

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh my god!" Cloud falls over the steering wheel in fits of laughter. I probably deserve to be laughed at.

"I didn't think it was you because you usually take longer to get ready." I say in all seriousness. I take it back; I don't deserve to be laughed at. It's your fault buddy. It's not my fault. You can't blame me.

Cloud calms down and looks at me seriously. "I'm not going to let you loose your job because I took an hour to get dressed, I'm not _that _insensitive. I just rinsed off."

My jaw drops. "You mean you took an hour to get me ready and you took 10 minutes, and still manage to look better than me?"

He smirks. "Thanks for the compliment." His smile fades "But really, I want you to look good on your first day of work." He starts to pull out of the garage.

"You know, I've never worn makeup before," I say starring out the window "or these kind of clothes."

Heh. Come to think of it, a lot of the things I've been doing are new to me. I guess trying new things is good for me. I can almost see a little Cloud angel and evil on my shoulder saying, 'as long as it doesn't involve Riku'.

That may be true. After what Cloud said, I really don't know what to think about Riku anymore. I had no idea. Cloud has dated a lot of men, but I guess Riku had been special. How the hell did I miss Riku dating my brother? I can remember him being so happy, now that I think about it, the reason I didn't connect the dots was because Riku had been Cloud's Ri-Ri, and so I had never heard him say his real name.

One night Cloud came home crying. Mom tried to comfort him but he wouldn't talk (most likely because he didn't want her to know he was gay), he only wanted to talk to me. He didn't give any names, but he told me that he'd trusted and, to a degree, loved Riku…after that I couldn't understand his tear-filled blabbering.

That was fine, I didn't want to know the rest. All I needed to know was that someone had hurt Cloud, and that made me angry. Now I know that someone…was Riku.

I remember thinking to myself that if I ever met the person who hurt my brother; I would try my hardest to make him suffer the way Cloud had suffered (or at least run him over with a bulldozer).

Now that I've met that person ('that person' being Riku), I don't really know what to do. I mean when I promised myself to inflict pain and suffering on Riku, I didn't actually think I would meet him in person, or that he'd be so hot.

I mean, how hard would it be? Is Riku so oblivious that he would see through the act of Sora Harada, the boy who is still a virgin weakling? Surely my acting is horrible…is it?

"Cloud?"

"Hm." He replies never taking his eyes off the road.

"Can I ask you something about Riku?"

Cloud frowns, gripping the steering wheel tighter. "Sora…you promised me to not involve yourself with him."

"I know…but I'm not going to get romantic in the head around him! I just want re-"

The car rolls to a stop at a red light. Cloud turns and looks at me odd. "You want what?"

"Nothing!" I blurt.

"Sora." He warns. He seems rather irritated by me.

"Fine." I pause to gather my thoughts and weigh the consequences of what I'm about to say. "I want revenge." There. I said it. So now the whole world knows my secret agenda…everyone except Riku.

Cloud cocks his head to the side in bewilderment. From my words, or the fact that little precious Sora is plotting revenge against someone, I cannot tell you. "For what?" He finally says.

I break eye contact and downcast my eyes. "For you." I mutter.

He's silent for a moment, then, "Oh Sora. Don't worry about me. I'm fine now. It's in the past." The light turns green and Cloud hits the gas.

FUCK NO! Me holding your broken body as you cried on my shoulder _isn't_ in the past! How dare you say that! Not a day passed that I didn't wonder who had made you cry so much. "It's not something I can just left undone. I have to do this. I promised myself I would. Please Cloud. Help me?"

By Fuckin George he can't say no to me! I put on the puppy dogface to break him. He sighs rolling his eyes, which causes the car to swerve enough to almost hit a lamppost.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

I smile. "Everything. What turns him on, what turns him off. What he likes and dislikes. What he wants in a lover…"I sit up straight in my chair, and in a low voice finish, "…and what makes him suffer."

"All that?" Cloud wines.

"All that."

"Fine. Now…" he trails off as I smile at him happily, "…where do I start…"

* * *

I'll pick you up at 2 okay?" Cloud shouts from out the window. I nod in response. 

Work starts at 8, though I'm early to help open up. I get a lunch break sometime between 8 and 2. The great thing is I get Weekends off because Leon thinks it's a waste not to go clubbing Friday and Saturday nights (resulting in hangovers hat aren't to good for business), so he just shuts the place down.

I turn from Clouds car to the back door of Hot Topic. I just hope Riku's here today. I gulp, a little on the nervous side…here goes nothing.

Walking through the back door I am overcome with the sudden feeling of being watched. Little Goosebumps form on the back of my neck, causing me to check behind me, all I can see is the door. Still, it feels like I'm being watched.

Turning back around I proceed down the hallway. I pass Leon's office and the supply closet…again the feeling intensifies…I stop dead in my tracks. Something's here.

"Heh…he-hello?" I say aloud. In response I hear heavy breathing. My eyes widen. There _is_ something here. Oh shit!

"W-who's there?" I hear the breathing move above me. Oh no…it's like a psycho Alien horror movie in real life. You know, where the astronaut is walking in a dark hallway with only his flashlight on and stops just as slime falls on him…then like a dumbass, he looks up only to be eaten by the alien.

Closing my eyes tight and bravely counting to three I tilt my head up and risk a peak. Above me is a girl.

I blink.

She smile's evilly.

Oh shit.

She let's go of the wall she climbed (think of the Tyson Chicken commercial where the kid climbs the wall during hide and seek) and falls down towards me.

"Wee! Catch me!"

So, not wanting to be impolite by not listening or maybe I just don't want to get smashed in the face by a falling female, either way I catch her.

Surprisingly enough she isn't all that heavy and she lands in my arms with a small 'hmph'.

She smiles at me innocently as I stare at her like she's insane. "Put me down." She orders. Setting her down she immediately begins to circle me like a hawk. Is there something wrong (aside from _her_)?

"Uh…"The small sound I make attracts her attention, for she moves back to in front of me.

Three words people. This girl's craazy.

"Are you Sora?"

I nod slowly. She squeals excitedly and jumps up and down.

"Is that a problem?" I'm very, very confused.

"Oh." She stops and backs off. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Selphie." She extends her hand in a friendly gesture. I take the hand and shake it, still very confused.

"Okay Selphie. It's uh…nice to meet you."

"Ohhh! Pleasures all mine!"

"Selphie!" I hear Vincent call. "Where are you?"

"We're over here!" I call back. The sound of feet is heard as Vincent, Reno, and an angry looking Leon come trudging down the hallway.

Selphie jumps behind me in a bad attempt to use me as a human shield. "Oh!" She huffs. "You shouldn't have done that! What ever they say, I didn't do it!"

"Selphie!" Leon barks as he draws nearer. "For the last time, _Leave!"_

I swear I can see flames behind Leon…someone didn't get any coffee this morning, or sex…I'd be happy to help him, Leon's a sexy leather beast…

…What? Come on, I'm not _that_ innocent…Bah…whatever.

Selphie grips at my tight shirt (making it even tighter) and whines, "Leon. You're such a jerk. I only came in early because Reno told me there was a new kid starting work."

Leon gives Reno a scolding glance; in return Reno shrugs his shoulders. "How was I supposed to know she'd come?"

Leon sighs. "I don't know why I bother." He looks at Selphie. "Look, your shift doesn't start till after Sora leaves…now scram before I call mall security."

"Pht, Touch-ee. I'm gone, I'm gone." She backs up to the door with her hands held up. "I'm _obviously_ not wanted."

And just like that…satin girl is gone. It's a miracle Halilujhia! (1)

After the door closes we all stand in silence. Awkward? Very.

"So…" Leon starts. "Sora, since today is your first day, I'll have either Reno or Vincent here show you around and introduce you to Yuffie."

"Aw!" Reno whines almost immediately. "But you know Tuesdays are my try to molest Vincent days!"

"So are Mondays and Wednesdays, and Thurs-." Vincent starts.

"Aw shut up…you know I want in your pants."

"How flattering…" Vincent says sarcastically.

As the two musketeers quarrel I look at Leon who is busy staring at his rings. This must be normal. "Uh…Leon?"

"Hm?" He asks looking up, seemingly interested.

"Why can't Riku show me around?"

At this Reno looks up from giving Vincent a nuggie, which intern causes Vincent to stop and look as well. Leon blinks a few times before he takes a hold of my arm and leads me to his office. Unlocking the door he goes on in with me in tow. As soon as the door is closed Leon turns. "You really want Cloud to hurt me don't you?"

"No!" I shake my head frantically. "Cloud already told me I could."

Leon looks at me with doubt. "I can hardly believe that. Just the other day he was chewing me out about letting you two close to one another."

"I'm serious! Look! I can prove it." I reach into my pants pocket and pull out my red razor phone. Flipping it open I hit the I.C.E. button (2) and hold the phone to my ear.

The phone dials and soon it begins to ring. A little while later Clouds voice comes on.

"Sora? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I laugh a bit. "Nothings wrong Cloud, I'm just with Leon and he doesn't believe that you're okay with me hanging out with Riku."

He's quiet for a bit.

"Cloud? Are you there?"

"Why the hell not!" I have to hold the phone away from my ear as to not loose hearing.

"Uh…I guess he's just looking out for me, that's all."

I can hear Cloud take a deep breath. "Well, tell him it's okay."

I cover the mic of the phone with my hand and look at Leon. " He says it's fine."

"How do I know it's him?"

I uncover the phone. "Cloud?"

"Yea, I'm here."

"He wants to know how he can tell it's you?"

I hear some shuffling in the background and then some slurping from a straw. "Cloud! Are you eating?" Bloody Fuck it's only eight something in the morning, and we just ate cereal like 30 minutes ago, He can't be eating!

"Yep, Burger King©."

My mouth drops. "You pig! We just ate at home! I swear you have a hollow leg to store everything in."

"…What-eva." He says with his mouthful.

Leon clears his throat gaining my attention. Oh yeah! "Cloud? How will he know?"

"Know what?"

"It's you!" I practically scream. I huff and lean back against the door.

"Oh! Right, right um…" He pauses to think. "Tell him that the first time we did it, it was on our kitchen counter and he was wearing smiley faced boxers."

My eyes widen. "Our kitchen! Ew! People eat off of that you know…wait where was I?"

"Asleep."

I smile a bit. "Damn." Looking up at Leon I say, "he says the first time you two ever had sex it as in my kitchen and you had on smiley faced underpants."

His eyes bulge out of their sockets. Lunging forward he grabs my phone and puts it to his ear. I gladly let him go as I sneak out the door to find Riku. I leave my phone behind; I can always find him later.

"Cloud?" I hear Leon say as the door closes behind me. Turning I come face to face with Reno.

"Uh." I look at Vincent behind him then back to Reno. "Yes?"

"Was he really wearing smiley faced boxers?"

I look at him with distaste. Come on, get a life, listening in on other peoples conversations is sooo old. I look to Vincent for help. Please get him out of my face!

"Don't look at me!" The calm Vincent says. "I'm just here to make sure he doesn't kill anyone."

Rolling my eyes at the two I push past Reno and make my way to the front of the store. Pushing open the door I notice Leon's sexy picture…damn, he looks mighty fine! I let the door swing shut behind me and scan the rather large store for Riku.

I spot silver over in what appears to be the Invader Zim action figure section, however, upon closer inspection the silver that I thought was Riku's hair was really an Emo kids shirt covered in safety pins…_okay_. Obviously not Riku. As if sensing my eyes on him, Emo kid turns and looks at me. I smile and wave at him hoping he doesn't think I'm a stalker. He gives me a weird look but smiles in return…awwwww…Emo kid has a new friend!

After a few more failed attempts to find him I see him walk behind the cash register and plop himself down on a stool…he looks like a kid who didn't get a Toy in his Happy Meal (could that toy be my?)._ Poor baby,_ let's go cheer him up!

I tip toe softly over to the hat section and don a giant Pirate hat (3). Arrh! Walking up to the register I slap the tabletop hard effectively waking Riku up from his mopey state. Making sure to hide my face under the big assed brim, I wait. He'll never guess it's me!

"Uh…can I…help you?" He doesn't sound too sure of himself does he? Maybe, just maybe, could it be the deranged kid in front of him with a giant pirate hat…but I could be wrong.

"Arrh! Me wants the booty." I say in my best pirate voice.

"Mr. Why rob us? There's a bank 2 shops down, they're probably loaded." He states dryly, "please leave before I call the cops."

Oh crap! He must think I want to rob him!

"Riku! It's me!" I take the giant hat off and flail my arms about for show…or maybe I'm part bird. Na…defiantly want his attention. "Don't call the cops! Please!"

"Sora?" He looks bewildered. After he blinks a couple times he bursts into laughter.

It wasn't _that _funny.

"Calm down, calm down." I pat his shoulder, which is hunched over the counter. That's right…laugh while you still can.

"That was hilarious!" He takes a few deep breaths and is back to normal. He clears his throat. "Sorry…so…what do you want?"

Time to whip out the oblivious face. "Leon didn't tell you?"

"Yea…he told me not to go near you." He says matter of factly. "Is there something I'm missing?"

"Uh.." I laugh a bit, "yea, there is. Cloud called and okayed everything with Leon…sooooooo, today you're teaching me the ropes!" I smile and tilt my head to the side…aw…aren't I cute?

Riku blinks a bit. "So wait…I can molest you know?"

I smile and shake my head. I can say without any doubt what so ever that I saw that one coming. "No…I can still tell on you." I bite my lower lip seductively…on purpose of course. It must have some affect on Riku because he shifts uncomfortably. "If I want to that is."

There is awkward silence between the two of us, I stare at him and he stares at me…okay, this is weird.

"Uh…can I buy this?" A low voice says from behind me. I turn only to find the Emo kid from before. I'm surprised to find that he's looking at me expectantly instead of Riku. What? Does he want _me_ to ring him up? "Uh…" I look to Riku for help.

"Here." Riku smiles and extends his hand. The Emo kid looks him over, I'm assuming he thinks Riku's going to try something.

He frowns. "Why not him?" He asks motioning to me. Okay, just because I smiled at you, doesn't mean I'm your new best friend…so please stop being so happy to see me!

I laugh nervously and back away with my hands up. "I'm new here, I'd probably end up breaking the cash register. Satisfied with my answer he hands over his Invader Zim 'How to destroy the human race' book…this kid must have issues. (4)

Riku rings him up and waits for the money. After all is said and done the Emo kid leaves, once again we are alone. "So are you ready to learn how to use the cash register?"

"Do I have a choice?" It's not that I don't _want _to learn, it's just toooooo hard!

"Not really…here this is yours." I look at what he's handing me. It's a nametag for around my neck…cooooool! At the top it says Hot Topic and under it there's my name…Do _I _feel special? I smile and lower my head so he can put it on me. After I feel it resting against my neck I smile at him. "Welcome to the team."

"So how about teaching me how to use a cash register?"

* * *

After four explanations, thirteen tries, and 3 customers I am cash register literate…yay me! "Well, if you're good here, I'm gonna go see if there's anything that needs to be shelved in the back room, I'll be right back." Riku slides off his stool and jumps over the counter. Before I can blink he's gone through the back door and is on his way to the storage room. 

Looking around the huge store I can't help but freak out just a bit. No one else is here. I'm all alone, save for the person standing in front of me tapping her foot impatiently. "Heh…Uh…" I rub the back of my head. "…Yes?"

Her glare intensifies. "I want to buy that."

Glancing down at what 'that' is I smile nervously and pick the T-shirt up. Swiping it I hit a few numbers and then look at her with relief…there I did it…no big deal, nothing bad happened. Go me! "Your total is 53.24."

She takes out her Visa card and holds it out for me. I freeze. Uh-oh…Riku didn't explain to me how to use credit cards. Shit! Riku where are you? Please hurry!

"Uh…heh…you see I-"

"What? You're retarded? Just take my money and let me leave. People can be so rude. All I want is a shirt, is that a problem?"

Rude? Rude! RUDE! Lady, _you're_ the one being rude! "Look, I'm sorry if I'm being…_retarded_…but I'm new here and I don't really know how to pay with cred-"

"I don't care if you're new!" She points her finger at me accusingly. "Just do it!"

I back away from the finger…don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me! I want to live! How can people be so rude? Is it something I said?

"I don't know why you're being so mean to me, but could you just settle down until Ri-"

"Mean? Ha! I hate people like you…you fag! Just ring me up and I'll leave…that's all I want okay?"

How can she say that? She's only known me for a minute and already she's accusing me of being gay. That's…that's…I feel a warmth burning behind my eyes. Sitting down on the stool I try to calm myself before I cry in front of her.

"Aw…what's the matter? Fag gonna cry?" She laughs as if what she's just said is funny.

"You there!" A female voice rings from above…it must be God's wife! "Stop picking on him! You out to be ashamed of yourself…degrading people lower than you…it's not right…now, he asked you to leave him be until some one who knows what they're doing can get there, so please wait patiently or I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

The girl looks shocked. She nods her head slowly and looks straight at me with wide eyes…obviously she knows where the voice is coming from and is trying to behave…I on the other hand am thoroughly confused. But seeing as I don't want her to accuse me of being gay again I keep my mouth shut.

"Riku." God's wife says. "Get your lazy ass out there…new kid needs your help."

As if by magic (or a Godly power?) the employee only door opens and out stumbles Riku with a box of leather clothes in hand. He drops them in front of the door and jumps (once again) over the Counter. Putting on his business face he gives the girl a charming smile, to which she swoons…ha, she claims to be disgusted with gays, can't she see that Riku is a bigger fag than I am? I mean, common…who makes out with guys on couches and calls himself straight?

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Oh." She smiles dreamily. "There's no problem now…"

"Riiiight…okay then, I'll just take the card." He takes her credit card and swipes it, hitting a few buttons. After a bit a piece of paper prints and he has her sign it…goody, something more for me to learn.

"There you go miss, have a nice day." And just like that the homophobe leaves…FINALLY!

Once Riku is sure she's out of hearing range he turns to me. "What happened?"

I look down embarrassed. "It's not that big of a deal, you see she-"

"Like hell it wasn't a big deal! She was making fun of your sexuality! I would have punched her in the face…blah blah blah blah…"

I tune God's wife's voice out, the rest of her rant going unheard. "Who is that?"

Riku smiles leaning back against the counter. "That, my friend, is _Yuffie_…she watches _everything_ that happens in this store...as you've heard she is also in charge of the loud speaker."

Somehow, the way he said her name leads me to believe that this 'Yuffie' girl is just like this mornings 'Selphie'…only worse?

* * *

(1) This is something my friend Libby said a while back…it was so funny. I had covered my eye with a giant Band aid I got from the nurses office at school (went there to get out of class...heh) so it looked like I'd hurt myself or something, that wasn't the case, I just felt like being stupid. So anyway I went to Libby's house after school since she lives like across the street…but anyway, her dad saw me and he was like 'Oh my god, what happened to your eye'. I told him my eye exploded…he was like 'are you serious!'…I really think he believed me; I was like 'Yea, wanna see?'…He looked like he was going to scream, but I took it off and Libby jumped up and screamed It's a miracle Hallelujah! We laughed sooo hard, then when her sister got back from middle school we did it again. 

(2) For those of you who are challenged…ICE means In Case of Emergency.

(3) Not entirely sure Hot Topic actually carries Pirate Hats in stock…who knows, but for now it will for the sake of my story.

(4) I have nothing against Emo people, if you're Emo…great for you there's an Emo kid in this story just for you!

* * *

**Well, aside from the two dedications I mentioned in the opening authors note I would like to give big thanx to candles, ice cubes, cherry 7 up, and sour cherry air heads…this really helped the chapter move quite nicely…that and the fact that I was drunk throughout half of this…….and I didn't want to wear a top (normal women don't do that for obvious reasons…but hey, who ever said I was 'normal'?)…yea, not good…okay….I'm thinking about**


	7. Of Satan and Yaoi Fan's

_Disclaimer: Me no own…damn this is getting old._

**Author Note:** I'm sorry for the short chapter, and lack of updates…If you guys haven't noticed I kinda combined the first four chapters into two chapters…so now there's 7 total chapters, not nine…heh…sorry for any confusion. But, I haven't had time to write, with school starting up again and all the retarded High School teachers jumping down your throat…bitches. Ah well, I have no clue when the next chapter will be updated…so yea…whatever…If I get plenty of reviews I might screw homework…**_what do you think I should do? _**Fail High School or make you happy?

Oh yea! I'd like to give a shout to my new Beta-reader…she'll be helping me with my horrible grammar…heh .

* * *

"_I think there might be something wrong with me…I've been thinking._

_Is revenge so important to me? This feeling of doubt, could it be..." _-Sora Harada

_**Chapter 7: Part 1:The Yaoi Fan's Pledge**_

_**SORA'S POV**_

Peanut butter. Yes, lots and lots of Peanut butter. I think that's what I'll have for lunch today. The funny part being, I hate Peanut butter…so much I'd rather die then eat it…and dieing is something I'd love to be doing at the moment.

"Come on Sora, it won't be that bad, I'll make sure doesn't jump you." Riku has a hold of my arm at the moment and is dragging me up the stairs. He must be really strong for I stumble over every other step and every time he lifts me up by my arm continuing the pace without faltering. Don't laugh! You'd stumble too if there weren't any lights to see where you're going.

'It won't be that bad' he says. Pht. I have to roll my eyes at that one. Notice how 'bad' is still a part of the forecast, and is in fact, still in his sentence. After meeting one girl that works here I can't imagine what the other girls are like…and this Yuffie…the way she sounded over the speakers made me want to kill myself…maybe I could ask my Emo friend for a spare razor blade.

Getting bored quickly I look down at my feet. The big black and yellow boots I have on become quite entertaining…did you know that in comparison to these yellow shoes I had a while back the shoe's I'm wearing now are tiny. Yea, back then everything I wore matched, something about blue red and white…okay well, everything aside from my gigantic yellow shoes…heh.

Riku slows as we reach the top…I imagine we could have kept going if the door hadn't been in our way. So since he can't walk through solid objects like I can, Riku pushes open the door letting my hand go and walks in.

I pause at the door…On the other side is a dark room, save for that which is given off by computer screens, TV monitors, and a lamp desk in the corner. This must be Yuffies Lair. I don't want to go in It's scary!

"Come on Sora." Riku returns to my side. I shake my head no, refusing to budge. This place looks too scary. "Come on you big baby, it's just a girl…she doesn't have cooties." He smiles offering me his hand. Well…I guess if he's with me it won't be so bad…I blush, but accept it nonetheless.

As I'm pulled through the door my eyes begin to take in more of the room. It's actually pretty clean…not dusty and full of cobwebs like in horror films…yea…it's not that bad, I don't know why I was so scared to come in. My opinion changes rather quickly as a black haired girl stands up from her chair and moves in front of us. Stay calm…stay calm, she can't hurt you…you're with Riku remember? I begin to hyperventilate and I make my first mistake. That 'mistake' being me looking her in the eye…there I can see her true intentions.

"Riku!" I squeak hugging him close, trying to hide my head in his chest. Riku chuckles at my action. "She's gonna eat me!" I mumble.

Riku pats my head leaning down to whisper in my ear, obviously amused. "Not unless I eat you first."

Did he just flirt with me? I feel him lick my ear seductively…yep he's flirting all right. I blush and burry my head further into his chest. Well, at least he's taking my mind of the rabid girl in front of me.

Flash.

I pull away from Riku and look around in a daze. The she-devil smiles happily as she lowers her camera. "Sorry. It's a habit…if I see to hot guys doing hot things, I have to have a picture."

Well at least she thinks I'm hot…that's good.

"Why?" Is all I can manage.

"I pride myself in being a Yaoi fan girl…heh, I even took an oath to join!"

Riku looks horrified. "Oath! Where did you take an oath…Yuffie don't you tell me you've started in on all that secret cloak wearing Organization crap _again_."

Dead silence sweeps through the room.

"Anyways," Yuffie speaks loudly, desperate to change the topic, "Are you gay Sora?"

The change in topic bothers me at first and Riku as well but I'm assuming after he digested her question, he opted rather to hear _my_ answer.

"Uh…"Crap what to say. I want Riku to like me right? So wouldn't the logical thing to say be yes? I blush in embarrassment scratching the back of my head. "Well…"

I shift uncomfortably; who knew it'd be this hard to lie about my feelings (1). Looking at Riku I blush a bit and look to the floor. "Ididn'tthinkIwasuntilImetRiku." I mumble fast.

Both Yuffie and Riku blink, trying to comprehend what I just said.

"What did you say?" Great. Riku hadn't heard my jumble of words. Yes! Or is that bad? Didn't

I want him to hear that?

"I…"

"He said he has a crush on you. He's probably having some Gay Sex fantasies about you in a shower!" Yuffie squeals excitedly…both of us guys just blush. Leave it to Yuffie to have the dirty mind.

"Yuffie…you shouldn't say that kind of stuff. It's rude. Did you even hear what he said?" Riku scolds.

"No, but hey, if he's straight I wanna date him! So what is it Sora? You gay?" Once again all eyes turn to me.

They're waiting.

But for what I don't know. I simply don't know. What does she want me to say? Yes…yes I have a crush on Riku…sorry Yuffie? No…no I'm sorry Riku, It can't ever work between us?

Either way I'll be hurting someone's feelings.

I look at both of them feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. Yuffie stands with her hands clasped behind her back, head cocked to the side waiting for my answer, and Riku with his arms over his chest leaning casually against the side of a desk.

They want me to answer…I can't let them down.

But, letting people down has been something I've done most of my life…it's not the first time. So with one word, one tiny pain filled word, I turn and run down stairs.

"Sorry." The whisper fades from my mouth as the room falls quiet behind me.

* * *

"_Once upon a time, I Riku Kitara, didn't believe in Love…_

_but now, I think I'm starting to understand." –Riku Kitara_

_**Chapter 7: Part 2:Satan man**_

_**(RIKU POV)**_

Yuffie and I look on baffled by Sora's sudden flight. What just happened? Did I do anything to make him upset?

"I was only kidding." Yuffie pouts turning back to her computer screen, loosing interest in the conversation. Oh yes…it wasn't what _I_ did, it was what _Yuffie_ did. That's just like her. She doesn't really listen to herself, so when she does say something, she doesn't see what's wrong with it. Kinda like me. Heh.

Sighing in an over dramatic fashion, I head to the door hoping to find Sora so I can apologize for her.

Descending the stairs I first check the lounge, no one is in there. Next comes Leon's office, however he's busy talking the phone, so I see no need to interrupt him. Just I'm about to close the door Leon speaks up noticing my presence.

"Riku…come here…it's for you." I re-enter the room and make my way to his desk. A look of relief flashes across his face as he covers the phone with his hand. "It's your brother…he kept asking me all these weird questions…here…you talk to him." Without another word he pushes the phone into my hands.

My brother? Wait…_the_ Sephiroth called me? Now I know why Leon was so eager to hand me the phone…he usually yells at people who call (unless it's Cloud) and then yells at the person they are trying to call…but I guess Sephiroth isn't someone you should yell at, especially since he has enough social status and money to do damage.

Did I forget to tell you? Oh, well Sephiroth is my elder brother…and he's a jerk. When I was young he was the perfect son, I on the other hand, was a parent's worst nightmare. I was the one who had to test the waters…and drowned…figuratively speaking.

My parents were cool, they took me fun places, they bought me nice clothes, they listened to me when I had my teenage problems…So when I was 16 I though they'd understand and respect my choice in liking men…_big _mistake. As Sephiroth so kindly pointed out later at their funeral…they were firm Catholic believers, homosexuals were not welcome.

At first they'd tried to persuade me that this was just a phase I was going through, and that I was to young to be making any big decisions about myself. But after I continually refused to date girls they gave me an ultimatum…it was either I change my sinful ways, or they'd disown me…now I know this may seem a bit extreme, but having known my parents…religion always came first.

This, of course, was new to me (they'd never given me an ultimatum before), but I knew deep down that this was how I wanted to live. So 3 days later my bags were packed and I was ready to leave. Disowning their youngest son was pretty hard on them, so they gave me enough money to afford two months rent at the place I'm currently living (seeing as they were the only place that would let an under aged kid stay)…but that was the only charity I received.

A few months later they both died in a car accident involving a semi truck. At the reading of the will I received nothing…not a scrap…the money, the company, the everything went to Sephiroth. After that he developed 'stick-up-your-ass'…an incurable disease brought on by an enormous ego.

Before the accident he would visit me every weekend, his excuse being my parents disowned me, not him…Afterwards it was rare for him to even send a letter saying hi…Sure he would visit me _sometimes_…but not often…mostly on Holidays or when he needed someone to degrade (seeing as most older siblings pick on their youngers anyway).

I remember a time I used to look up to him…he was my best friend…the only family I had…even the tiniest moments I had with him were special…but 6 years later that special something we once had is long gone.

So you can see why I'm so surprised he's calling me…at work of all places…I don't even recall giving him my work number. Holding the phone to my ear I brace for the worst.

"Hello? Sephy is that you?"

A soft chuckle flows from the earpiece. His chuckles are always fake…not like they used to be. "Hello Riku. It's nice to know you still remember my name." His voice is cold and monotone.

Grr…we haven't said more than 15 words and he's already teasing me. "Well it wouldn't be a surprise if you'd call more than once a year." I grumble.

Sephiroth continues ignoring my comment. "I just called to let you know I'm coming to visit in a week. I expect your guest room to be clean and orderly, that's where I'll be staying…and keep that dog out of that room as well…I don't want slobber and dog hair all over my clothes."

He can't do this! Does he expect me to actually let him barge into my house and let him tell me what I can and can't do? I don't think so.

"Sephiroth…I'm sorry I-"

"Good…I'll call you when I get to the airport.

"But-!"

The phone goes dead as Sephiroth ends the call. Great…just great. Satan himself is coming to town.

Sighing I hand the phone back to Leon. "Is everything alright?" Leon asks.

Shrugging I head for the door. "I guess it depends on how you look at it…but in my point of view…I'm screwed." Opening the door I continue my search for Sora. It's funny I haven't known him for more than two days and I'm already playing baby sitter.

Even though I don't know him that well, from what I've gathered he isn't the kind to embarrass himself or do anything to make himself look stupid unless he has a good reason…and judging from his reaction, questioning his sexuality was waaaay out of his comfort zone.

Heading down the hallway I open the storage room just to make sure he isn't hiding in there. Stepping in I close the door behind me…I listen carefully incase he's making any noise…but I can her nothing, checking behind the big boxes just incase I leave assuming he's not here.

Well this sucks. My anger flares and I slam the door behind me. Come on…the kid didn't need to take it _that_ seriously, I don't even know why I'm trying to apologize for Yuffie…it's not like I did anything. A picture of Sora crying flashes before my eyes…that's why I'm trying to find him isn't it?

Now that I'm beginning to worry I make my way to the cash registers, where Reno and Vincent are filling in for me (so I could bring Sora upstairs). However, before I can open the door Leon comes out of his office.

"Riku?"

I pause with my hand on the door. He sound agitated…heh…what I do? "Yea?"

"Stop slamming the doors will ya? If you break it I'm taking money out of your paycheck to pay for the repairs."

I nod my head wanting to leave. "Alright." I begin to push the door, again I am interrupted.

"What the hell's that!" Leon yells. I turn to see him stalking towards me with murder in his eye…ahhhh! I don't know what I did, but it can't be good!

I flinch as his arm shoots out towards my head and snatches a paper hanging on the door. He takes a few moments to study it. Thankful he isn't going to hit me I relax, but only for a moment.

"Did you do this?" He turns the paper and pushes it in my face.

My eyes widen…oh yea…that magazine spread of Leon doing porn…heh…I remember that. Looking up I snicker.

"Nope sorry Leon, It wasn't me…you might want to check with Yuffie or Reno. But might I say, you look delicious." My last comment earns me a glare…but I brush it off easily. "Can I go now?"

He rolls his eyes and waves me out the door. I look back to see him heading into his office right before the door shuts. I sigh looking around once again starting my journey to Sora.

* * *

"Hey guys, have you seen Sora?" Reno and Vincent stop their deadly match of thumb wrestling and look up to me. "Uh…yea, I think he ran to the bathrooms a minute ago. I figured we'd let him go…cause you know," Reno chuckles " when nature calls."

Not finding any humor in the conversation Vincent hits Reno over the head prompting a 'hey!' from Reno. Ignoring Reno's temper tantrum he looks to me. "Is there a problem?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

Vincent nods in understanding, silent but wise, that's how he's always been…Reno on the other hand…well…there's not to much going on in that head of his.

"Oh and Reno…Leon found that porn spread you left on the door." I watch as Reno's eyes widen and his face pales drastically. "Good luck buddy."

Pushing open the men's bathroom door I see Sora's crumpled body in the corner, quietly I close the door behind me and lock it for privacy. Loud sobs can be heard as his body shakes. If I didn't have a thing for him, I swear I'd let him know how much of a drama queen he's being. "Sora?" I test walking closer.

He looks up quickly just now noticing my presence. He wipes his eyes and stands trying to look like he hadn't been crying. Bull shit he hadn't been crying…I'm not stupid, it's hard to hide it ya know?

"Y-yes?" His voice cracks, and his tear-stained cheeks rise in a fake broken smile.

That's it…how can I be mad at him…I pull him into a warm hug, rubbing his back in circular motions as to calm him. "Shhh…it's okay…you can cry all you want…no one's judging you." For the next few minutes I whisper more words of encouragement…he just cries into my shirt, his small hands clutching the fabric desperately.

After he settles down and his breathing becomes normal I speak. "You know…Yuffie, didn't mean to say that."

Sora nods weakly against my chest. "I know…it's okay."

I hold him a little longer, hesitant to ask the question I want to hear an answer to…why the answer is so important still remains a mystery…and hesitant, because I don't want him to start crying again by mentioning the past.

"Sora?" His head shifts slightly to the side, signaling he's listening.

"Are you…are you gay?" He seems to tense for a moment…maybe it was to soon to bring this up…but he lifts his head and chocolate tresses tickle my chin. He stops to look me in the eye as if contemplating his response.

Time slows as his soft pink lips press up against mine timidly. At first my eyes are wide in shock, but soon after I smile, holding him close. My heart fills with unknown warmth…my precious Sora…look what you've done to me. Before this I wouldn't think twice about what a kiss meant…but now…now this, with him, it means something…something wonderful. It's almost like a privilege he's allowing me.

And through all my cluttered thoughts I can't help but notice…for the first time in my life…this finally feels right.

* * *

1 Feelings my ass…..just hump him already Sora! You horny little bastard.

2 Guess who's cell phone that is! Heh Sora musta forgot.

**FINALLY! There is some sort of a plot…Sephiroth is never a good sign…he's always evil (but hot and ready to get some! ) so sorry it took so long to develop a plot.**

_**Well…I'd like to say thanks for reading…even if there are only about 900 of you…ah well…thanks anyway and make sure to respond to what I asked in the first AN at the top….please? Oh well…review!**_


	8. Of Tacos and Tree Houses

Disclaimer: Me no own…damn this is getting old. 

**Author Note: **This a fun chapter…explains a lot really…but that's not important, what **IS **important is you doing as I say…As of now…I have taken the advice of my reviewers and have started to write **THE PROBLEM WITH LOVE (CLOUD'S STORY).** This will be posted within the next fourish days. I promise! It starts out RikuXCloud (explaining the background story there, and why Riku lost his inheritance…yadda yadda yadda) and ends with Leon Cloud…It helps explain something's in** THIS **story…now I know some of you won't read that, but it's ok…why? Well, because I will try to keep this story in a form **EVERYONE **can understand! **YAY**! So, if you want to find out a little more about this story, as well as everyone's past….then read my **NEW STORY** (look in the stories section of my profile on 9/22 and it _SHOULD_ be there), and as always…review for this story bitches!

* * *

"_Could it be as spontaneous as snow on summer afternoon?_

_Could it be as forbidden as murder? Could it be… " _-Sora Harada

_**Chapter 8: Of Tacos and Tree Houses**_

_**SORA'S POV**_

Have you ever had one of those moments where you just needed to stop and think? A moment where all you could do is lie on your bed and stare up at the ceiling? A moment where your absence of sound and failure to move tend to bother those around you? Heh…yea _those_ kind of moments.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cloud asks for the hundredth time. From where he sits perched on top of my dresser I can only see his bright yellow hair from the corner of my eye.

Like every time before, I decide not to answer, instead I go back to thinking.

"Sora…please, talk to me. I'm your brother."

I sigh turning my head to look him in the eye. "What?"

"Did something happen today at work?"

Bulls-eye.

"Nothing…it's nothing."

"Well it has to be _something,_ ever since you got home you've been quiet…scratch that, ever since the car ride home, Sora…you know I'm worried about you, just let me help."

"No I-" I fall silent not seeing any point in arguing, Cloud wont leave my room until I tell him what he wants anyway. "Fine."

Cloud lifts himself off the dresser and walks to the side of my bed where he sits, waiting for my story.

"Today I-" I stop, getting nervous.

"-You?"

"I kissed Riku." I admit waiting for his reaction. By the look on his face he seems surprised. Why should he be? If he thought something was wrong, knowing him, he probably thought it was Riku's fault…if he hadn't thought it so, then he wouldn't have asked. I'm not _that_ stupid, I know my brother, and I know how he thinks.

"That's good right?" He finally says. It sounds forced, like he didn't really know what to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I…"

"Oh _Sora."_ Cloud sighs. "I told you not to get to involved…he's no good."

"It's not that!" I blurt out. "I don't…I don't _think_ I like him _that_ way…it's just, well…he was there, and I was confused…and I kissed him."

A foreign look fills his eyes, almost like he's going to cry. "Don't let him fool you, even though he's good looking, and might act like he cares, he only wants in your pants…"

"…yea…I know, you've told me before."

Once again we fall into an awkward silence.

"I don't know if you should be around him anymore…I can always ask Leon to give you the late shift, you know he-"

"No!" I jump up, eye's wide. "I _have_ to do this…I can do it, trust me…this won't happen again, I promise. You were right, he's no good…I guess I just wasn't thinking right at the time, but after having this talk…I know what I'm doing."

Cloud thinks over my little speech and soon smiles at me. "Alright…but if there's any problem's let me know."

"Ok!" I smile glomping him. Cloud smiles, hugging me back. I can't help but think that smiles fake…it's lacking the glow that Cloud's real smiles have, he isn't happy for me…he doesn't want me to do this…but he'll have to live with it.

"Great…ok…so…are you hungry?"

I pull back speechless; I think my jaw drops and even my eyebrow twitches. "You're hungry?"

"Well, yea…it's five something…I haven't eaten since three thirty."

My jaw falls even farther. "That only two hours!"

"You look like a fish…stop it." Cloud pushes me away, walking to the door. "Well if you're not going to eat then I'm going to make something for myself…"

I huff laying back down. There's no way in hell I'm going to eat something so early…I ate lunch with Reno, Vincent, and Riku only 4 hours ago…I'm not _that_ hungry.

"I'm making Tacos!" Cloud yells down the hall.

Tacos? My eyes widen as I jump up, bolting towards the kitchen. Tacos are awesome to start with…but Cloud's Tacos are even better…there's no way in fuck I'm not going to eat those.

* * *

Stupidly I stumble down stairs, following the Taco aroma excitedly. Don't get me wrong, Cloud's a _great_ cook, but when it comes to Taco's, nothing else matters.

Now at first I thought it was just because I'd never eaten Tacos before, so when I _did_ try them they were good (anything Cloud Makes is good). All the kids in school would joke that I couldn't say that Cloud's Tacos were good until I'd had Tacos the way they were supposed to be made…Mexican style.

A few months later found our family conveniently staying in Mexico for a business deal, there I tried some _authentic _Mexican Tacos…yuck…Cloud's were better.

I learned a lot in Mexico…not only did Mexican Tacos suck, but I extended my vocabulary as well!

* * *

_Flashback (a few years...like 6)_

"Cloud?"

"Si?" He replied happily from behind the steering wheel, he'd just turned 17 and was happy to be behind the wheel.

"Stop that," I huff "you know I can't speak Spanish!"

"Phft. Yea, but you know what Si means…It's not like I asked where my pants were (1)."

Slouching down in my seat I pout, knowing he's right.

"So? What did you want to ask me?"

As If I'd eaten pixie sticks I got a rush of excitement finally remembering what my question was. "What's a gentlemen's club?"

Cloud stares unaffected at the road ahead. "It's a place guys go to see strippers." He answers in a normal tone, as if the question was nothing.

"Well then what's a stripper?" You'd think a 17 year old would be uncomfortable explaining whores to his little…LITTLE…let me say that again, little, brother.

"They're women who take their clothes off for money."

For the rest of the trip my 10-year-old self (honestly I think I was ten…maybe 11…oh well) sat horrified at my newly acquired information…from that day on my life was forever changed.

* * *

"So do you want any salsa on your taco?"

I lay my head on the kitchen bar. Looking across the counter I watch Cloud buzz about the kitchen, heating Tortillas, stirring the meat…he makes it look to difficult.

"No thanks"

"Any cheese?"

"I guess."

Cloud continues to work on the Tacos and I continue to follow his every move. He's such a great cook, I've always thought he should find a career in cooking, but he likes to help Leon out with his store instead…perfectly good waste of a talent…a tasty talent at that. Cloud walks over and sets the plate of food down in front of me. "Enjoy."

Gazing down at the tabletop I can't help but wonder, has this thing been cleaned? After hearing about my brothers 'sexual encounter' with Leon on the tabletop I cant help but wonder if it's sanitary.

"Cloud?"

"Hmm?" He asks sitting down beside me.

"Have you cleaned this counter in a while?" I receive a blank stare.

"What?"

"Never mind, just eat." Cloud shrugs it off and we continue to eat our steak tacos in silence.

* * *

_**RIKU'S POV**_

Great. Just great. My life can't possibly get any worse. Slamming the door behind me I trudge into my kitchen. Sephy follows closely behind me, green eyes full of concern and worry.

I lean against the dirt colored kitchen counter and rub my abused head. Maybe I should take some aspirin for my headache…or a tranquilizer. Maybe not. That won't help me solve my dilemma now will it.

"Woof!"

Gazing down at Sephy I force a smile. "Everything's okay Sephy…It'll have to be." Sephy cocks his head to the side and mewls. He knows something's up. "Are you hungry?" I turn gracefully opening the cabinet door and pull out a box of dog food, it's almost empty…as is my refrigerator. Oh well, can't complain. I walk to his food bowl and pour out a generous amount.

All the while Sephy sits in his place unmoving, waiting for me to explain my mood.

I sigh and make my way to the bathroom not wanting to use my dog as a shrink. I can hear Sephy's paws pad on the carpet behind me. I need a shower; it might help me relieve some stress

"Stay boy." I turn and shut the door behind me. Outside Sephy sits on his haunches determined to wait for me to come out.

At least somebody cares…even if it is my dog.

* * *

The hot spray pelts my bare skin, leaving tingly sensations as it then rolls down the drain. The scent of lavender dances wonderfully around the room as the last of my shampoo is washed from my hair.

Opening my eyes I blink away the shampoos sting and gaze at nothing in particular. So much has happened in the last few days. First seeing Cloud again (who usually only stays in Leon's office when he comes to 'visit'), then meeting Sora, finally Sephiroth…my brother…what am I going to do?

It's his fault I live the way I do. If he hadn't opened his big mouth and told mum I was gay, none of this would've happened. But it did…and Sephiroth has everything.

That bastard! He wanted power…and he got it. At the cost of my future. _I_ was supposed to inherit the family fortune. _I _was supposed to run the multi-million dollar Kitara family business. _I_ was supposed to be the favorite son.

But he knew that. He _knew_ I was supposed to, and that's why he did it. He wanted to hurt me. Hurt me so deeply that I would no longer want to live. And he just about did. If it hadn't been for Cloud I don't know what I would've done. Of course if it hadn't been for Cloud none of this would have happened in the first place.(2)

And now that Cloud was gone…Sora was here. It must be a sign…Sora and now Sephiroth. Something bad is bound to happen. It always does. Nothing good can come out of Sephiroths pity visits. Sure it's nice for him to buy me food and all (I _do_ need it), but it's hard to play 'nice' to someone who has hated your very existence since the day you were born.

You'd hate them, I know you would.

* * *

Chance is waiting for me outside the door…typical. It isn't the first time this has happened. Sephiroth always surprises me with visits, visits that are _not_ smiled upon. He always complains about how small my apartment is, or about my furniture, or the food…he does it on purpose, I'm sure of it.

He's aware of the fact that, because of him, I'm suffering. And he enjoys every minute of it.

"Woof!" Sephy sits at the end of my bed still waiting for me to explain myself.

"Come on." I pat the bed next to me. He happily jumps up causing the bed to shift and creak. Padding over to me he lays his head down on my lap looking up at me. "There's no use in saying no is there?" He gives me a doubtful look. "I didn't think so."

I sigh running my hands through my hair…so…where to begin…should I start with Sephiroth or Sora…or even Cloud? So many choices. So little time.

Gazing across the room I see the calendar. Time is running out, Sephiroth will be here soon, and that could mean the end of everything.

* * *

**Somewhere were evil is being born**

In a dark room five figures sat huddled around a pile of burning candles. Around them the wooden frame creaked and disfigured shapes danced across windows. But alas, not one of the five were frightened. They were here for a special meeting. So special, so secret that---

"Reno!" A thunk was heard soon after followed by "Ouchies! Vincent that was me!"

"Sorry Yuffie…"

Reno cleared his throat and faced the others. "Okay, so I called this meeting because of Sora. Axel, Roxas…did you bring it?" Reno looked over to the two lovers.

Roxas smirked holding up a backpack. "It's all here…just as you said"

"Yea, I'm sure Sora will love it." Axel said right before he hissed pulling his hand away from playing with the fire.

"So the plan starts next Monday right?" Yuffie asked excitedly.

Reno nods his head. "Exactly. "

"You guys are so weird." Vincent stands to leave. "I don't know how I became friends with you people." He slowly climbs down the ladder, his body disappearing from view as it slips lower and lower.

"Aw, Vince hunny. You know it's because you think I'm sexy." Reno chides climbing on his hands and knees to follow Vincent down the ladder.

"Well then…I guess this meeting is adjourned" Yuffie looks over to see Roxas and Axel already halfway down the ladder. Not wanting to be left out, she quickly blows out the candles and follows them out of Reno's tiny Tree House.

1)))) Yes Cloud…Where ARE your pants?

2)))) Well, this part won't be explained for a while…. unless you are currently reading my other story…(see author note at top of page)

* * *

**Well, that concludes the next chapter of TPWL…ah sorry for the spelling errors….Now I know you're probably peeved that I didn't update sooner, but I've had some rather hectic times, ya? I'm pleased to report that I experienced an earthquake…along with a few Hurricanes and Tornados…nature really does hate me. On top of that School has started, and I've been working on TPWLcloud as well….that should get posted very very soon. . But uh...yea….I didn't like this chapter….-- so review…please?**

**Hey, I'd like to give a shout to _Adurama _she was the last person to review before I updated...yay for you! Now review again!**


	9. Of Loneliness and Plans

Disclaimer: Bah, you get it. 

**Author Note:** Again, I would like to know what you people think...really

* * *

"_Could it be me? Could I be the reason I'm so lonely? " _-Sora Harada

_**Chapter 9: Of Loneliness and Plans**_

_**SORA'S POV**_

Have you ever felt like you were being left out of the loop? Have people ever been talking and when you'd walk into the room, they'd stop? You're not alone, it's happened to me. For the past few days at work I've been 'left out of the loop'. Reno, Yuffie, and even Vincent (who's usually distant anyway) have been more distant than normal. Riku and Leon still talk to me…but try to have a conversation with a guy who can only think about sex…believe me, it's not very fun.

Today is Monday. Fabulous, wonderful Monday.

Monday is the worst out of the seven days. It's the start of a new week; it's the first day for kids to return to school…It's not like the day before, relaxing and peaceful…with no cares in the world. No. Mondays suck with a capital S.

I yawn with exhaustion. My weekend was rough and I haven't the foggiest clue why.

Ok, so I lied. It wasn't 'rough', as in everything bad that could happen did…no it was more of a 'I couldn't sleep, and Cloud was waaaay to loud with Leon for my liking' kind of weekend. If you catch my drift.

Resting my head against the glass countertop I gaze down at the red scanner. It dances back and forth…spinning in a pattern. It's rather boring.

I glance up, not even bothering to lift my head, to see only 2 people in the store…another bad part about Monday…it's the slowest day of the week.

It's times like this when I wish I had super powers, preferably the power to fly. Flying would be so cool! Or even being able to levitate things…I could freak the customers out by making things move at them. It would keep me amused, no?

I hear the 'employees only' door swing open, squeaking on it's hinges. "Get over there!" I hear Yuffie whisper. Lifting my head. I turn to see Reno stumble through the door. I give him a friendly smile, happy that I finally have someone to talk to…that is, if he'll talk to me.

Maybe that's how they run things here…the first week everyone's really nice to the new person (that person being me), testing him out, making sure he's ok, and then if he isn't, they just ignore him.

…but that would mean I'm not good enough.

I begin to pout, not wanting Reno's company anymore.

Alas, I do get his company for after he turns around and yells at the person who pushed him through the door (I'm assuming it was Yuffie). He sighs and finally notices me, saluting/waving while walking over. Pulling up a stool he sits down giving me a toothy grin in the process. "Good morning Sora!" He chirps.

"It's not a very good morning." I grumble, laying my head back down, completely unfazed by Yuffie pushing Reno through a door. Why should I be? Strange things happen around here constantly…it's not that bad in comparison.

Reno's smile falters. "Really? What's wrong?" He rests his head next to mine on the counter, waiting for me to explain myself.

"It's just…" No, I'll sound stupid. Reno will think I'm just a big baby. So what if they aren't paying any attention to me? I'm sure they all have a good reason. I can't expect to win over their undivided attention having only worked here about a week. "…it's nothing."

Reno snorts sitting up and poking me in the side. "Nothing my ass…I'm serious. What's wrong?"

I look over out of the corner of my eye. He sits there smiling, looking genuinely concerned. His eyes pled with me. "Fine." I huff, sitting up in my chair and turning to face him. I keep my eyes downcast, still not 100 comfortable with this situation. "I feel like people are avoiding me on purpose."

Reno is silent. I look up half expecting him to laugh at me and tell me I'm right. Instead his frown intensifies as he begins to think. A few moments go by and his eyes widen. "Well, gee kid, I'm sorry…we've just all been really busy this morning I guess, we didn't mean to." He sounds sincere. "Well, I'm here now…so that's good yes?"

I sit up, a little happiness returning to my face. Call it insecurity…call it a phobia…call it what ever you want, I Sora Harada, to not like to be alone. "Yea…it's good."

The 'employee only door' swings open again as Riku stumbles through holding another box of clothes. Reno's eyes light up and he jumps up from the stool. "Sorry kid, I have to go…" He happily chirps, running over to help Riku with the box. He plucks the box from Riku's grasp, which earns him a 'hey!' from Riku, and drops it on the ground. Grabbing Riku's arm he takes one look at me and drags him into the back room Riku protesting the whole way.

I blink once…I blink twice…I blink a third time as realization dawns on me. Heeey! He left me alone again! I pout crossing my arms over my chest. This is sooo not fair!

* * *

After 4 more hours of being alone behind the register I finally decide it's time to leave. 

Pushing the heavy metal backdoor I immediately begin to look for Cloud. Looking both left and right I fail to notice Cloud's car or motorcycle. There is only one car in the back lot, and on the hood of this car sits a figure. Upon closer inspection this figure turns out to be a man with pretty long silver hair, tight (but hot) leather pants, and a cold uncaring demeanor.

I gulp a bit, uneasy with this stranger. He looks scary…what if he jumps me? Or worse, rapes me…well, maybe that wouldn't be so bad…he is rather hot. You know, come to think of it…he looks a lot like Riku. The hair…the skin tone…even the way he holds himself, they're all like Riku…hmm I wonder if his personality is like Riku's.

_Mental note_: Ask Riku about it later.

I put my shoulder bag down on the ground and take a seat up against the wall. After a few minutes of waiting for my brother to show up I start to fidget, getting bored. I look down at my sneakers, nothing to do there; I look down at my shirt, still bored. Leaning forward I look to the left…nothing. I look to the right…nada. Leaning back against the wall I sigh and slump my shoulders.

I've never been able to sit quietly and wait. I've always had to be moving and talking with other people, never really left alone. I guess I'm a bit insecure.

The backdoor opens and I look up happily. It's someone to talk to! My smile fades a bit as that _someone_ turns out to be a Riku…and not just a Riku…an angry Riku.

"God damn, mother fucking, son of a-" He grumbles down the sidewalk muttering only to himself.

I cock my head and furrow my brows in confusion wondering what Riku's so flustered about.

"Uh…Riku?" As soon as I say this he stops, spinning around to see me in surprise.

"Oh…Hi Sora." He tries to smile. "Uh…didn't see you there." He sighs deeply turning just a bit to stare back at the man in the back lot.

I look back as well, remembering that I wanted to ask Riku about him. This man has spotted us and is now walking towards us, an eerie smile on his face. "Who is that?"

Turning back to face me Riku's eyes hold a bit of fear, anger, and even sadness? "Sora…" His voice cracks. "This is Sephiroth, My brother."

* * *

"_Understanding love isn't easy, at least at first. For years, I've done_

it all wrong, but lately, I've wanted to start new. –Riku Kitara  
**Riku's POV**

Doors have never ever been my friends (as can be said for Showers and running into things nose first).

They've always been either too heavy or too light…too wooden …they've had too many window's or too little windows…doors.

Well lets just say they're never perfect.

_Heavy:_ Doors that are too heavy require too much force to open them…once you get it open, however, you usually trip and fall because you haven't stopped pushing.

_Light:_ When doors are too light you always expect them to be harder to push open then they really are…so you push hard…and fall because it open's too fast.

_Wooden:_ Wooden doors seem to always give me blisters…maybe it's just me, but when ever the doors are made of wood my thumb (no matter where I place it on the door) seems to find the one splinter that will go the deepest into my skin.

_Many windows_: too many windows will blind you as the light blares through, impairing your vision…

_No windows_: When there are no window's on doors you never know who or what is on the other side, therefore you usually hit whatever's on the other side (which is usually me).

Now…I know you'd rather not listen to a 30-minute rant on why doors bother me, but it's all relevant. Why? Simple…the door I am standing in front of is pissing the hell out of me.

When Leon built this place he must not have been thinking…if I was him I would have for gone the doors and maybe hung up beads instead…something…hippie.

Managing to get the door open I stumble through it careful not to drop the box full of clothes I have in my hands. Looking around the store I pause before I look down to the box I'm holding. Veeeeeeeeery breakable bottles of makeup and perfume…so that means they'll go in the---My thoughts are rudely interrupted as the heavy box is snatched from my hands. I blink in surprise.

"Hey!"

Definitely wasn't expecting that. I look up to see Reno smiling happily with my box in his grasp. I watch in horror as he drops the glass bottles letting them crash to the ground.

How could he? Leon's going to kill me! Before I can yell at him he grabs my wrist and yanks me back through the employee's only door.

Oh hell no! He's not going to drag me off before I can clean the mess up off the floor! If Leon sees it, I'll be screwed! "Reno! What the hell? Let me go!" I tug at his hand, but alas, my struggling is in vain.

The door closes tight behind us. Reno holds his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh, settle down man, I wont kidnap you."

"Psh…Isn't that what you just did?" I bite back.

"Alright you two settle down." Yuffie smiles walking up from behind Reno. "I know you're probably really busy Riku, so lets just get down to business." She claps her hands in front of her smiling brightly.

I roll my eyes jerking away from Reno's arms (which are still holding on to me afraid I'll run). "Alright, you have my attention, now talk. What's so important that it can't wait?"

Yuffies sweet innocent smile darkens. U-oh?

"Well, you know how Sora's birthday is in two days?"

Two days? Birthday? What?!? How come no one ever tells me these kinds of things! Shit, I don't have time to get him a present. How am I supposed to find one? What does he like? What size shoe does he wear? Is his favorite color purple? Does he like to watch TV? What's his favorite animal? What---

"So what about it?" I ask, my interest suddenly peaked.

"Well we all figured we could throw him an insane Birthday party." Reno offered. "His parents will be outta town and from what we've heard from Cloud, Sora's never really had a big birthday bash."

Hmm. Birthday party? Well, I might be able to do it. "When are you guys going to have it?"

"Well duh, his birthday is in two days. So what better day then his birthday?"

In that instant all my hopes and dreams are shattered. "It would be nice…buuuuuuut," I look down to my feet, disappointment evident in my eyes.

"But what hun? I thought you liked Sora? This would be a GREAT time to get to know him better," Reno smiles moving closer to jab me in the ribs "There'll be alcohol!"

"I'm sorry guys, but my brothers gonna be in town." I whisper.

There's an awkward silence. Yuffie looks at Reno and Reno looks at Yuffie, both with widened eyes. "You mean Sephiroth?" She asks, apparently still not believing me.

I shake my head numbly.

Upon confirmation her hand flies to her chin in thought. "Well, he IS a hottie. Maybe if he came to the party it wouldn't be that bad."

I pause to consider this. Sure I hate him. But, I really really want to go to Sora's party. There's absolutely no way of just leaving without him, knowing Sephy, he'd want to know what I'm up to. "I guess we'll both be there then."

"Great!" She smiles, jumping up and down. An instant later she's off down the hall giggling all the way. Weird girl.

"Ok, well, just don't mention anything to Sora, it's called a surprise for a reason."

"Yea, yea I wont tell--"

I'm cut short as Leon's angry voice echoes down the hallway. "RIKU!!" I cringe, guessing he's found the glass. I glare up at Reno, wanting to cry; he just smiles sheepishly in response before taking off down the hallway to hide. "Gee, thanks, some friend YOU are!" I yell after him.

Jerk.

* * *

**Well, that concludes the next chapter of TPWL cant wait to write the next chapter. My fan club has contacted me (yes I have a fan club!!!) with a few interesting ideas, I'm thinking about adding some in (trust me you'll LOVE it). REVIEW. Ja-Ne.**


End file.
